Nazi Zombies: Alternate
by Spyash2
Summary: The zombie gang get taken to an Alternate reality where they meet their female counterparts. Will they be able to get back home?  Authors note: This takes place BEFORE Ascension but After Kino Der Toten. Female zombie gang, belongs to dumpaling.
1. Chapter 1

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 1

Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki and Doctor Edward Richtofen were considered the best at what they do: Slaying the dead. And where others failed they succeeded, fighting since the year 1945 to the 1960s, they were very much the best of the best. Where ever they went; the zombies fell before their might and where the zombies have attacked, the gang were there months later armed and ready to fight.

And after hearing a rumour of a zombie attack in America, the gang are about to travel from Germany all the way to the United States by a strange machine that Richtofen had founded, he called it "A Portal".

"So why are we here again?" Dempsey asked.

"For ze LAST time Demphsey. Ve are going to use zhis to get to ze American states." Richtofen explained with irritation. He pressed a few buttons and twisted a few switches here and there and checked regularly how much power they needed or had.

Of course Dempsey was a slow learner and he didn't really pay attention much to Richtofen rambling. So he just settled to saying "Yes" and "Ok sounds good" in appropriate places. Dempsey sighed in boredom and stretched his limbs with a satisfied grunt. Takeo and Nikolai were standing guard to make sure they don't get a nasty surprise from the zombies if they attack.

They were in a mansion that the Nazis were using as an experimental facility. Most of the things they've discovered were large crates containing Element 115, but surprisingly, they were never attacked which they found really strange. Takeo muttered something under his breath but no one was able to pick it up since he was so far away.

"For once I wish I was home drinking." Nikolai muttered as he checked and rubbed down his AK47 repeatedly with a dirty cloth. "There is nothing to kill, and I am bored of it!"

"Patience Russian. Those who wait will be rewarded." Takeo countered calmly.

"Patience my ass, I want to kill something!"

"We must wait." Takeo replied forcefully, taking a daring glance at the Soviet.

Dempsey sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration as he tried to mute the bickering that was going on from his mind. After a few minutes both Takeo and Nikolai were now hurling insults and close to throwing punches, but Dempsey decided enough is enough. He unholstered his M1911 .Colt and aimed the pistol above their heads.

"Shut." He fired once. "The." He fired again. "Fuck." He fired again. "UP!"

Takeo and Nikolai stopped and stared at Dempsey in complete silence who in turn glanced between them and holstered the .Colt with a quiet sigh.

"Keep the noise down. Because next time..." He turned and looked halfway over his shoulder in a rather threatening way. "...I won't miss."

Nikolai despite how drunk he is realised how serious Tank was and he quickly nodded, while Takeo merely held his ground in silence. Sometimes Takeo realised that Dempsey would joke around and make witty comments about something stupid that he did, but at other times, Dempsey would be deadly serious at what he would say he'd do. He knew that he missed them on purpose; and knew that if he wanted too he could kill them with a single shot. But he knew one weakness.

"Sometimes, I think Dempsey is rike a ghost. He wake up in new world every day. I don't think he remembers anything from before..." That is what Takeo thought of him every time he would look at the hardened marine.

And in a way he was right, Dempsey would often forget where he was when he wakes up, he had seen Dempsey wonder around in a confused way before he remembers where he was and what he was meant to do. He didn't know if he should pitty him or not. But then again he can't judge too much about the marine raider. After all he too has lost his memory, but he could remember his family, his home and various other things while Dempsey could only remember certain things.

But the fact that they can summon weapons from walls, see things like floating symbols of hammers and bullets were some of the things they knew they couldn't do or shouldn't be able to see. And being able to do and use those had saved their asses in multiple occasions.

All thought were interrupted when Richtofen cried out in joy, and the sound of a machine being shot to life.

"Ah ha! I have done it! Ze doctor in victorious!" Richtofen punched his fist in the air as the portal sparked to life. Everyone gathered as the portal activated and almost immediately a rippling pool of darkness, with pure black electricity sparkling around it appeared.

Dempsey narrowed his eyes at the portal when he had a gut feeling that they shouldn't go in. Nikolai blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Takeo raised a curious eyebrow as he slowly took it in. And Richtofen he was chuckling and clapping his hands together like a child that had finally gotten something that he always wanted for his birthday.

"Doc, I don't like the looks of this... Blackness." Dempsey said, putting much emphasis on the black. "How do we know it's safe?"

"Dempsey has a point, Richtofen." Takeo added in agreement.

"Oh the 'blackness' is pretty!" Nikolai dryly blurted out in a failed attempt at a joke. "Get it?"

Everyone stared at Nikolai in awkward silence. Nikolai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Huh, guess you need to be drunk to get it." The Soviet muttered.

"Alright, distractions aside - Nikolai - can you make sure that this thing won't get us sent somewhere that we don't want to go? Like underwater for example?" Dempsey asked, Richtofen rubbed his chin in thought. Dempsey did after all have a very good point there.

"Hmm, I don't see vhy not. Vith our luck something is bound to go wrong." Dempsey squinted at Richtofen, he seemed to think of it as a joke with the way he spoke. But he allowed that to slide, after all, he also likes to joke around, make witty comments and insult Richtofen from time to time.

Without anything else distracting him Richtofen quickly went to work while everyone else was either watching in observation or were getting themselves ready.

After spending a long time of searching for any bugs or defects on the portal Richtofen happily announced that there was nothing wrong with it. But Dempsey still wasn't convinced and since he wasn't a Tech expert or a genius he couldn't make up an argument with the Nazi. Mainly because Richtofen was the only person in the group who knew how to work those machines.

Dempsey handed Richtofen the DG-3 also known as "The Thunder-gun". It was a monster of a weapon, shaped like a cannon. It lives up to its name because The Thunder-gun is able to fire blasts of incredibly strong wind. The Thunder-gun is be able to kill large numbers of opponents with a single shot, sending them flying backwards or into the sky in close range.

Nikolai and Takeo had two versions of the AK assault rifle, Nikolai had the 47, and Takeo' had the 74u. Dempsey on the other hand, had the M-16 Assault rifle. And he loved it with a passion, pretty much like the B.A.R.

"Alright where will this thing take us too Ed?" Dempsey asked.

"Hmm, somevhere close to Vashington suppose. As far as I know it has never been tested." Richtofen replied with a shrug.

"Great. So it can either take us to D.C or somewhere else in the world." Dempsey weight the options he had, either they could use the portal that could either take them to America, or some place unknown. Or they could just forget about using it and fight through all the zombies to get to safety.

He finally came to a decision.

"Fuck it. We are soooo going to use this thing!" Dempsey declared, and literally jumped into the portal before any could ask "why the change of heart?".

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, shrugged and without a word they jumped in.

...

"Oh sure, send me do all the patrolling... Fucking Laura, sending me alone. Why not send Akio to do this? No one likes her!" Natacha complained.

Natacha was in many ways, a complainer. And interestingly, she wore similar clothing to Nikolai, only she didn't have the kerchief covering her entire head. Instead she had an Ushanka with ear flaps, with a lock of hair or two showing. Compared to Nikolai, she looked a lot younger and was a lot thinner than him. And while she was a drinker, she was never seen to be drunk.

And like Nikolai she favoured the PPsh-41, and killed her five husbands. Suffice to say, Natacha is the female counter part to Nikolai. Only she wasn't as drunk or violent as he was.

She paused in her patrol when she heard the mainframe unexpectedly starting up on its own. With the butt her PPsh-41 pressing against her shoulder, Natacha proceeded to investigate the noise. She could have gone and gotten the others but knowing how stubborn Laura can be, she couldn't be bothered to make her back back to them. Besides it could have been Erika or Akio using one of those portal thingies or something.

That idea was completely thrown out of the window when she heard an unknown voice of an American speak.

"Woah, that was weird."

Natacha immeditally stopped and pressed her back against a wall. Her hands tightly gripping her SMG while she lowered her inhaling. Something simple such as breathing can easily bring someone's attention to your location. But if she lowered it enough, then the enemy would be none the wiser and she'll be able to hear better.

When she reached the edge she took a peek and found the American just standing there with an advanced looking rifle in his hands.

He had a rough beard, his green uniform is mostly covered in blood splatter and dirt. His jacket was unbuttoned, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; his leather leggings had a brown colour to them; and his face had several small cuts and dried blood on them. Dogtags were hanging from his neck. And he had a single bandolier across his chest with a sheathed combat knife under it. Natacha could also see two pineapple grenades strapped to his jacket and a holster that contained the famous M1911 .Colt.

Despite his gruff and bloodied appearance she found him attractive looking. Plus the uniform he wore looked very similar to the one Laura wore...

The American looked over his shoulder as the machine behind him started up again. A pool of black appeared out of thin air and three men walked out of it moments later, only for it to vanish just as quickly.

Natasha's thoughts just drew a blank. Three men just appeared from a pool of darkness. With weapons that were different, and one large cannon like shaped weapon. What was strange about this was that one of them had a kerchief and an Ushanka on his head. And that same person had similar clothing to hers, only he he a sack, was fatter and looked like he was about to collapse any minute.

The other two nearly had the exact uniforms that Akio and Erika wore as well. This was completely wierding her out, and it was worth making a fuss over.

Laura, Aiko and Erika had nearly jumped out of their skin when Natacha slammed the door open like he life was depended on it. The three of them were quick to stand on their feet as the Soviet woman approached them with a devilish smile.

"You'll never believe what I have found." She smiled proudly.

"More Vodka?" Erika said with sarcasm.

Natacha gave the Nazi woman a blank stare before continuing. "No. I found some...'interesting' people." Erika adjusted her cap with disinterest while Natacha continued. "Strange thing about these people, is that they are wearing similar uniforms to us AND they have advanced looking weaponry."

"Advanced weaponry? Like ze DG-2?" Erika asked now full of interest.

"Back up a minute people." Laura butted in. " Natacha ,you said they have 'clothing similar to ours' right? Just how 'similar'?"

Natacha opened her mouth to reply before she stopped herself. An idea slowly began to form in her head and the more she thought about it the more she liked it.

Natacha motioned them to follow her as she walked out of the room. Laura looked at Akio and Erika for a moment and went and followed the Soviet woman. She was too curious to pass this down. Besides, if Natacha was egging them on then they can get their revenge on her by stealing her vodka.

She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that Akio and Erika were following. She's been with them for a long time to know that they were smart enough to stay together.

...

"Tank I don't have ze slightest idea if I can get zhis thing vorking or not."

"Just try doc, would yea?" Dempsey growled. "I want to know where the hell we are and what year it is. Because I know for a fact that this ain't Washington D.C "

Laura mouthed the word 'Wow' to herself when she saw Tank leaning against a barrel. Natacha was right they did have uniforms similar to theirs. Heck the only difference between her and Tank was that she had a much cleaner uniform, her hair tied into a pony-tail and her black shirt only covered like half of her torso, leaving a large noticeable gap that showed her stomach. And she had two bandoliers wrapped around her chest.

The Russian did have the same uniform as Natacha, only he had a kerchief that both nearly covered his Ushanka and his face. He also carried a very large sack on his back. Next was the German and Japanese soldiers, they had the exact same uniform as Akio and Erika; the only difference between them was the German seemed to be highly insane, and the Jap' seemed to be very patent and respectful.

Aiko was the same, but to a certain degree.

And right now they couldn't help but feel repulsed by them. Yet some how they seem so... alike. Laura of course has taken a liking to Tank, even if she hasn't heard his surname.

Nikolai began muttering something as he took off his sack, laid it on the ground and went through it. He pulled out a large bottle of vodka and began to uncork it.

"Ah, I have missed you!"

"Nikolai, I don't think you should be drinking. It'll be the death of yea'" Dempsey fake scolded.

Nikolai brought the tip of the bottle to his mouth and took a quick swig before placing the cork on it again. He burped and placed the bottle inside his sack where he sealed it up tightly. He slowly turned to Dempsey as he planted his butt firmly on the ground.

"Bah, if only you went what I was put through American. You'll understand me better then." Nikolai responded sounding all gloomy.

"Hmm, the onry thing I need to understand, Russian, is that you smerr worse than those undead demons." Takeo cracked his wrists as the curves of his mouth raised slightly. "After arr, we are not brinded by sheer drunkenness." If Nikolai didn't know any better; he'd think Takeo was being sarcastic with him. Either that or he was just trying to piss him off, in his own respectful way.

"Alright, I'm going off to see where we are. Wanna tag along Nick?" Dempsey offered Nikolai his hand, who stared at it like it was covered in fire. He shrugged, grabbed his wrist and was pulled to his feet. He grabbed his AK and flicked off the safety and followed Dempsey.

"Taks, you stay with Richtofen." Dempsey called out.

"Very werr."

"Richtofen? Erika that Nazi has the same surname as you!" Laura whispered.

Erika was ignoring the men until she heard the name 'Richtofen' that was when she started paying attention. She took a glance at the group and saw that Richtofen was working on a way to get the machine on again, and she saw Takeo standing guard while the other two were coming towards them.

"Vell, ze American looks vell... Built." Erika said seductively.

"Be quiet, they are coming." Aiko warned, her hand slowly moving to the tilt of her Katana.

Laura grinned when an idea came to her. If they can hide well away from this area they could ambush and question them. Maybe flirt with them as well.

A few minutes of twists and turns Nikolai and Dempsey found themselves in a large room, there was there was a pool of blood on the floors, blood splatter on the walls and there were pieces of torn furniture in the corners of the room. There were large pillars holding the roof up, and a large staircase that led to a dark part of the room. Dempsey immediately scanned his surroundings through the sights of his M-16, Nikolai did the same pressing his back to the marine.

"I think the zombies got this place as well." Nikolai deduced, darting his eyes from side to side.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out."

"Well hello there cutie." Both Tank and Nikolai shot around and raised their assault rifles in the direction the voice came from. They found a girl with her long hair tied up in a pony-tail leaning against a pillar with a M1A1 Thompson in her hands. She was giving Dempsey a flirty look as she studied him.

Dempsey was surprised when she was wearing the same uniform as him, even more when a large amount of her belly was exposed; heck if he didn't know any better, her black 'shirt' could be classed as a sports bra or something. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows like him, and she had two bandoliers instead of one.

"Hmm, Natacha was right. You are wearing a similar uniform to mine. Only with a few differences." She mused, grinning widely. She then gazed at Nikolai and her grin slowly changed into a look of disgust. "Hmm, you have the same uniform as Natacha. But don't have the same head gear, plus you look older and fatter than her."

"FAT!" Nikolai roared, aiming his AK47 in a fit of rage. "No one insults Nikolai!"

Laura quickly pushed herself off the pillar and got down on one knee with her Sub-machine gun aiming at the two of them. Dempsey however was quick to push Nikolai's assault rifle aside before giving the soviet a warning glare. The Soviet was quick to pick up on that and lowered his weapon. Laura felt her heart pounding in her chest when Nikolai began threatening her with his weapon, but when Dempsey forced the assault rifle away from her she mentally sighed in relief.

"Hmm, I guess that means we don't need to shoot them." Nikolai and Dempsey turned their heads when they heard yet another femine voice speak out in sarcasm.

Laura smiled at the appearance of the rest of her team who came out from behind the pillars. Dempsey raised a brow when one of them wore a Japanese officer's uniform, yet found her hair tied on pig tails, and the other in a Nazi uniform, heck she even had the same cap as Richtofen. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she had a scar that ran down her right eye.

"Ok, either my mind is screwing with me or this is real." Dempsey complained.

"I see them too American. This... This is fucking real!"

Laura remained silent with an amused look on her face, she looked at the others and beckoned them to stand beside her. Dempsey couldn't help but feel slightly nervous with the look some of the women were giving him, he found them all physically attractive but couldn't help that there was something strange going on here. The fact that they looked similar and different at the same time was creepy as hell.

"So, care ta' tell us who you men are and how you came here?" Laura asked with an innocent look. She clicked her fingers when another thought came to mind. "Oh, and where did you get those awesome rifles? I never seen anything like 'em!"

Dempsey pinched the bridge of his nose with a forced groan. This is going to take a long time, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 2

"Am I the only one who finds this awkward?"

"Tank, your so cute vhen you are nervous."

"Hey! He is my man Erika!"

Having girls who wear similar to you and act very similar to you is really creepy. Dempsey is having a creepy feeling being around them as well. Erika acted similar to Richtofen but in a less demented way, she seemed to be very eager to learn about the "DG" weapons; or what he calls them "Wonder Waffles". And she and Laura were sitting next to him in a very very suggestive position. Their hands would often "slip" onto his lap, give him dreamy stares and they would lean back on their arms. Dempsey found out the hard way that Laura's breasts were noticeable and so were Erika's when their chests were out. He just had to shake his head at this.

He knew he was good looking but this was ridiculous! Having two hot woman who are young and fit looking, is so not cool being around a man as awesome as he is. Besides they were distracting him. He cast Nikolai a pleading look; who in turn gave him a confused stare. After a few minutes as watching Dempsey nudge his head at the two women beside him; he finally got the hint.

"Dempsey, we should get back to Richtofen and Takeo no?" He suggested.

The marine raider was up on his feet like a shot and quickly said a sentence like "Sure ok sounds good lets go!" and quickly walked away from Laura and Erika with Nikolai right behind him. The two woman watched Dempsey walk off with Nikolai with a dreamy stare.

"Hmm, he has a nice... How do you American say zhem?" Erika purred once she was certain Dempsey wasn't there.

"Butts? Rears? Behinds? Arses maybe?" Laura suggested with both a smirk and a wink.

Erika raised her brows at Laura in surprise before the two laughed. They laughed even harder when Erika showed that Dempsey left his assault rifle with them, which meant he'll have to come back to them in order to reclaim it.

"Thanks Nikolai." Dempsey began relieved to get away from the women. "That was so awkward..."

Nikolai gave Dempsey a look that showed disbelief and shock. Dempsey blinked once.

Twice. Thrice, before he realised what he said. "Oh god normally I'd be over the moon if I was surrounded by two hot chicks. What the hell is happening to me?"

Nikolai patted Dempsey on the shoulder to reassure him.

"May be your just freaked out with how 'similar' they are too you." Dempsey gave Nikolai a look of surprise, who in turn chuckled without amusement. "Trust me comrade. I was freaked out with Natacha; she has same uniform. She drinks, yet she doesn't appear to be drunk-"

"Dude, your too wasted to notice if she was drunk or not." Dempsey pointed out.

"Let me ask you something Dempsey since your not drunk. Was Natacha 'wasted' as you Americans say?" Nikolai asked.

Dempsey stopped walking and began to think. He saw her take a mouthful of vodka a few times when he was with Laura and Erika, but compared to Nikolai, she wasn't even close. But if he put the two side by side and stared at them for a minute or two. He'd notice the difference. So, no, Natacha wasn't drunk... How did Nikolai notice that and he didn't? Oh right, the girls...

"Ok you proved your point. She wasn't wasted."

Nikolai grunted and gestured for them to continue walking. He just realised something, he never got to do this in a long time. Walking slowly with a friend. His shoulders jumped in a silent chuckle. Friend. Was that what he considered Dempsey? A friend?

"Dempsey..." He began, he was unsure what the American might think if he asked this. But after being through thick and thin with this man, he decided to risk it.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?"

Dempsey gave Nikolai a look of surprise but under that there was a hint of curiosity.

"What brought this on?" Dempsey asked with an arched brow and crossed arms. Nikolai gave him a look that said 'Just tell me alright? I can handle it'. Dempsey sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how he should answer that. "I don't know really. I mean, I'm sure your hiding something under all that booze..."

He paused. "But despite the fact that you smell like beer all the frickin' time, your alright. I mean you saved my ass a couple of times in the past in that drunken rage of yours."

The two gave a hearty chuckle as they high fived each other. Nikolai before fighting the undead would drink so much vodka that he would get so immensely drunk to know what he was meant to be doing. At one occasion Dempsey was pinned in a corner when the zombies were about to swarm him. Then out of the blue or rather blackness, Nikolai appeared with an upgraded AK74u and hip fired the zombies until he fell on his ass because of the recoil.

Dempsey hadn't let Nikolai forget about that ever since.

By the time they got back to Takeo and Richtofen they were surprised to see Natacha and Aiko with them. The four looked at Dempsey and Nikolai when they entered the room, each of them with their own looks. Akio and Natacha flashed Dempsey and Nikolai a welcoming smile, while Richtofen merely scowled at Dempsey but nodded in Nikolai's direction. Takeo, well, he was the same as always: Silent. What worried Dempsey was that Richtofen and Takeo didn't seem all that creeped out about all this. Well, maybe they did but had quickly gotten over it. But distractions aside Dempsey had one thing on his mind right now: Getting home.

"Doc you found a way to turn that thing on yet?" Dempsey suddenly asked.

Richtofen shook his head in disappointment turning to look and examining the machine. "Nien Tank zhis appears too be far beyond my speciality. Give me a few days, or hours even and I shall see vhat I can discover."

Dempsey mentally sighed at that; there were two hot women here and they had their hands all over him. And one of them looked like a female counterpart of Richtofen for Christ sake. A couple of days? Hell no! A couple of hours? Maybe.

"Just do what you need to do Edward." Dempsey turned to Takeo. "Taks, if you see girls whose dressed up similar to me and Richtofen and they ask for me. Tell 'em you didn't see me ok?"

"Now vhy vould ve vant to find you vhen you are right here?" Dempsey physically gulped at Erika's voice, slowly he looked over his shoulder to see both Laura and Erika standing there with devilish smirks on their faces. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his head to everyone else in the room.

"Doc, you got nine hours tops; and DON'T give me any bullshit about 'not having enough time'!"

He gave everyone in front of him a mock salute and literally ran out of the room as if his life depended on it. Ironically, his life sort of DID depend on it; because having two women that were sort of attractive to him in the same room would almost be disastrous.

Even if he wasn't in the same room with them anymore, Dempsey was sure those two women were staring at him with hungry and needy looks.

"Just get that thing working!" His voice echoed. "And keep those two women away from me!"

Silence, and then Laura and Erika burst out laughing so hard that they had to hold their sides with both hands. Natacha chuckled quietly as she guessed what those two were doing to him; Aiko merely looked confused, not understanding what was funny and Takeo merely grunted in disgust. Nikolai sighed and rudely barged his way through the women with a grunt and into the room where he entered. He remembered that his AK wasn't with him so he was going to go and get it.

"Well, that was creepy." Both Nikolai and Natacha said at the same time. The two looked at each other, "That was weird. Stop doing that. No, you stop it!"

Takeo and Aiko rubbed the sides of their heads in fake pain, they had two Belinski's trying to size up one another. And Takeo could just see the two getting into a fist fight, with their similar background records.

"Bitch, don't make me marry you!" Nikolai yelled as he unsheathed his combat knife.

Natacha with her sickle in hand was now practically screaming in the drunks face.

"I'll kill you like second husband!" She threatened, slowly running the tip of the sickle across her throat. "And I'll burn the body this time!"

Richtofen merely blocked their argument from his mind and continued his work on the machine. He didn't hear the footsteps that were behind him until the very last moment, he had to stop himself from taking out his Luger and putting a bullet inside the head of the

person behind him. He darted his eyes to the right and found Erika curiously looking down in front of him.

"Ah-ha, I see zat you are trying to activate ze power." Richtofen gave his female counterpart a look of disdain. "You do realise zat zhere is no power is zhis machine don't you?"

...

Dempsey sighed as he sat down on a run down sofa that wasn't covered in blood or slightly torn apart. He found a newspaper that seemed recent and he could get some promising information out of it. He came down this way to get away from both Laura and Erika before things got a little out of hand, then he came across a room that had papers which showed certain events and dates pinned to the walls. And there were a few news papers and some notebooks lying about. He decided to at least search through them for any information on where they were, the date they are in and the year they are currently stuck at.

"April 26th 1989?" Dempsey found THAT part rather interesting. Hell, he counted the numbers up in his head, heck they must have time travelled like thirty years into the future! His eyes ran down the page rather slowly, and had managed to pick up a few interesting things.

There were three pages of the women they were with, and unsurprisingly, pictures of the walking dead in different countries. He found a picture of them and looked at the writing that was under the picture.

"Laura Dempsey, Erika Richtofen, Aiko Masaki and Natacha Belinski."

If they could his eyeballs would have jumped out of their sockets right now, his eyes were so wide that you could poke them out for crying out loud. Now he knew why they seemed to familiar, why they were wearing the almost identical uniforms as them. Because they WERE them! They are their women counter-parts.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." He barely heard himself.

Dempsey threw the newspaper aside and quickly walked to a table that held various notes and books crammed into a pile. He picked the first one he saw and quickly opened it to the first page.

"Entry: 001" He read aloud. Within the first page was a very detailed recording of recent events. Or rather, events that happened nearly a century ago.

"Asylum of the dammed.

Location: Germany.

Year: 1943.

The insane and 'unfit' male population were sent here to be dealt with in a more permanent manner, thousands of young men in their early and late teens were molested-"

Dempsey just had to stop there as an involuntary chill went down his spine. He tossed the book aside and went through some more pages that went into detail about a very familiar foe.

"The undead.

These beings of the dammed just rose out of the ground and began killing and eating everyone that managed to get their cold dead hands on. We found those who were killed rose up again with decaying skin and red glowing eyes. And then they attacked anyone that wasn't dead and began to devour their flesh. They struck many countries and infected them. The United States was one the last country to be hit by them."

He stopped it there, he guessed that everyone here were facing a zombie apocalypse similar to the one he faced. Only theirs was on a much bigger scale than his. Japan, China, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Poland, Russia; these were some of the many countries that were invaded by an unkillable enemy. And he guessed the girls came here by that machine like his team did. And he guessed they were acting that way with him because they haven't been with any guys for a long time...

"God Tank do NOT go there." He silently scolded himself with irritation.

"Hmm, I see your learning about where you are." Dempsey looked up with some level of surprise. Laura was there but without that flirty smile she had. Instead she was glaring at him. Her eyes were narrowed and she was scowling. He didn't know why, but he thought she looked frightening, combine that with the shadow that hid half her face, and well you get a scary looking lady.

Dempsey quickly recovered from the expected surprise and glared at her directly in the eye.

"'Laura Dempsey'? That's your name?" He asked, his fists clenching tightly until his skin whitened.

Laura very slowly approached him with herself looking down at him. But Dempsey wasn't fazed at all; he knew who she was. But she didn't know him. That was one advantage he had over her.

"Why were you looking through all these for?" She gestured to the papers and books on the table beside him. "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh I think it does, Laura." He sneered at her. He had the balls to sneer at Laura Dempsey? Oh he was so going to get it now.

She growled as she quickly unholstered her M1911. Dempsey merely stood there not looking at all surprised at the change of events. She raised a brow in question at his lack of reaction, and realised this was what he was aiming to do.

"A zombie Apocalypse, most of the worlds countries are either infected or fighting the undead off. And you and the other three are fighting a losing fight." Looking down Dempsey picked up a sheet of paper and examined the print on it. He sighed and placed it on the nearby table. "And America was one of the last countries in the world to get invaded."

She looked away suddenly feeling ashamed. Dempsey rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh and took her hand with his left and turned her head to look at him with his right.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She blinked, not sure what was going on. First she was pissed because he was snooping around, then she felt ashamed because everything he said was true. And now he was asking her if she 'wanted to talk about it.'. She wasn't sure if she should accept it or not.

"I talked to many people about this, it solved nothing." She said, more harshly than intended.

Dempsey unamusedingly chuckled. "How 'bout talking to someone who was experimented on to be turned into a Super Soldier, but ended up as a 'failed' project and having his entire memory wiped?" He suggested, by the way Laura's jaw dropped in surprise, he took that as a yes.

He sat himself down on the sofa and patted the empty seat next to him. Laura blinked, shrugged and decided to sit next to him. Then Dempsey pulled his dog-tags over his head and handed them to her.

"Take and look at this."

She blinked unsure with how to respond to that, so she did what she knew was right. She opened her palm and Dempsey allowed the dog-tags fall into her hand. She widened her eyes when she discovered his full name on it and looked questionably at Dempsey who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I have the same surname as you." Answering her silent question, she tensed suddenly, and Dempsey allowed himself to smile. She probably thought she was flirting with her relative or something back there. "And no, I ain't related to you... Sort of."

"Eh? What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

Dempsey forced a sigh to come out when before explaining where he came from, how the entire world was at war for the second time; how he got experimented on all the way to how he got here. Her being surprised was a complete understatement; she was completely and utterly speechless, her mouth opened but no words would come out or anything.

"Yeah; kinda hard to believe that I'm your 'guy counter-part' or something like that isn't it?"

"Tank, you have no frickin' idea. I didn't even notice that we were similar."

Dempsey gave Laura a look that said "I don't believe you". So she sighed and in a childish way she twirled her finger inside her ponytail.

"Ok fine I guess I did find us similar in some ways. But NOT like THAT!"

...

Richtofen slammed his fists onto the controls and glared at a innocent looking Erika. She gave him a toothy grin that he had half a mind to tear her teeth with his bare hands in the most painful way he can think of.

"I cannot vork vhen you are here beside me!" He growled darkly.

Erika merely shrugged and looked at the controls with a raised brow. She shook her head and pressed a few buttons; to Richtofen's surprise a red bulb suddenly flashed green. He looked at her with a look of sheer confusion and asked her how she did that.

"I merely pressed a few buttons as you so vonderfully observed." Sarcasm, why does everyone he meets always have to be so sarcastic when he asks them what they did? He just wanted to know darn it!

"And do you know anything about zhis machine?" He pressed, he just knew this woman knows about this thing.

"Perhaps, but it vill cost you."

Richtofen removed his cap and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Vhat is it you vant?" Might as well have to play along for now. He just hoped she didn't want to see him in his underpants or something. THAT would be very awkward, stripping in front of anyone who can see him.

She leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear.

"I vant to know everything about Tank."

"Bitch I told you to stay away from me!" Richtofen sighed in relief when the panicking voice of Nikolai echoed into the room. He swiftly turned and as he ran to the drunks aid, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hold on my Cossack friend, I vill help!".

Erika kicked the ground in frustration when Richtofen slipped out of her fingers. She'll have to try again later, or she could try her hands with Takeo or maybe Nikolai. The Soviet is so drunk he probably doesn't know what he's talking about.

Richtofen found both Nikolai and Natacha lying on the ground, with Natacha sitting on top of Nikolai. She was trying to strangle him while Nikolai was doing his best to keep her hands at bay. Richtofen couldn't help but laugh quietly at the scene, Nikolai had at long last, finally met his match at the hands of a not so drunk woman.

"Where is my vodka!" She snapped, shaking and twisting her arms in an attempt to make Nikolai lose his grip on her wrists.

"I don't have your stinking vodka!" Nikolai winced, not believing the word that he just said.

But that just made Natacha even more determined to strangle him. Nikolai growled and kicked the crazed lady off of him and with a grunt he got up in a sitting position. But Natacha was on her feet again in a flash, and with her full weight on her shoulders she crashed into Nikolai knocking the air out of his lungs as the two crashed into the ground.

Richtofen was barely able to keep himself from bursting out laughing in front of them. He looked around and unsurprisingly he found the said bottle of Vodka sitting on a table amongst other bottles of green and white liquid. He shrugged and took the bottle and examined the letters' he could never understand the Russian language; but he seen those words on Nikolai's bottles time and time again. He gave the other two bottles a quick glance, and stopped himself from taking one of them for his experiments. He had two Soviets to break up.

He slowly walked into the middle of the room turned to face them, and loudly coughed to get their attention. The two stopped their fighting and glared at Richtofen for his interference. Natasha's eyes lit up when she spotted a single bottle of vodka in his hands and immediately got on her feet, leaving a cursing Nikolai behind her.

"Looking for zhis?"

She slowly nodded her eyes never leaving the bottle.

"Zhen take it, and leave mien friend alone." He tossed the bottle to her which she caught with grace and began hugging it like it was a long lost child being found after several years. Without uttering a word she quickly left the rather upset Soviet and highly amused Nazi behind.

"Fucking bitch, she's just like first wife!" Nikolai muttered.

Richtofen just fell to the ground, holding his sides with both hands as he began laughing hard. Nikolai muttered a few words in Russian possibly insults and rubbed himself down while the voice of a laughing Richtofen echoed throughout the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 3

Dempsey was spending all of his time listening to Laura explain the difference this world was compared to his. Apparently, there wasn't a war that involved the entire world since the 1800s. And that all the men were treated as the lowest class with the women at the top. There were large riots when all the men in America began protesting about human rights and the riot police were sent in to put the riots down. That was when all the troubles began it seemed, because in Germany where Nazism was widely practised. But sometime during the 1940s all contact with Germany just cut off. No one could get in nor could they get out. Erika herself from Germany had seen what was going on there, the dead had raised from the ground and began to kill everyone in their paths. The first thing they did was seal off all access into Germany and cut off all communication contacts with the outside world until the situation was handled. Of course, things slowly got out of hand. Erika had said that the dead dug themselves underground and began to tunnel out of the country. It took them at least five months to breach Poland, and when they struck it was almost devastating. Five thousand people were killed, and another ten by the end of the first week; by then the zombies had almost overrun the country; but the Polish fought back with everything they had once they managed to regroup. Britain, Italy, France and Spain had sent air, sea and ground reinforcements to aid the Polish, but by the time they got there it was almost too late.

The Polish were nearly wiped out, and it was all they could do to evacuate anyone that wasn't bitten, they learnt that once a zombie got a chunk out of you. You were as good as dead. By then the dead were already walking off in different directions, within a matter of weeks the zombie horde struck many cities across Europe. It was then that America, Japan, the United Kingdom and Russia decided to join forces and attacked the zombies from all sides head on.

Of course things didn't go to plan, the zombies were some how getting stronger and they would keep moving no matter how many bullets you put in them. They even shot their heads but they would still keep moving for a short amount of time; but when they got beheaded, they just fell to the ground.

Dempsey was quick to notice the similarities between their two worlds. And he told them that before he came here through that machine Richtofen was working on, they were suffering the same problem but not on this scale. He also told her that he, Takeo and Nikolai and Richtofen were the only ones who went deep into zombie infested territory and brought the fight to them; with no back up what-so-ever and they came out on top every time. Laura was awed by him when he told her what he'd been through and how he would forget who he was after he woke up every day. And that the dog-tags that he gave her were the only thing that made him remember. Plus there was the fact that there were images inside his head that he really didn't like of his past; even if he couldn't recall what those images were he didn't like talking about it.

"Wow you had a rougher time than I did." Laura said with sympathy.

She and Dempsey were very similar he never gave up fighting because he loves it too much, yet every day he wakes up, he won't remember a thing until he sees something he recognises. She... Felt sorry for him. He couldn't remember his family nor do they know he's still alive and kicking.

"Don't worry about, we may be the 'same' technically, sort of... God dam it." He swore. "Normally Richtofen is good at explaining these sort of things. He is like the brains of the group."

Laura chuckled she could understand that. She wasn't exactly the brains of her group either. She was more like a leader.

"Sooo... How do you plan on getting back?" She asked, an innocent question no harm in answering it right?

"The same way we got here. Through the portal of blackness..." He trailed off when he heard a familiar moan that he hoped to never hear. And it sounded uncomfortably close. With new determination in his eyes Dempsey stood up to his full height with Laura beside him and pulled out his M1911, Laura had followed his example and scanned the walls and stairs for any zombies.

"With these we won't last long. We need better guns." He stated matter of factly.

Laura just couldn't help herself. "How'd you guess?" She asked in a mocking tone.

...

Hands battering against the glass windows; Takeo and Akio were side by side one another Katana's raised slightly over their heads in preparation to strike. Akio held some respect for Takeo, 'cos he spend his time with the lunatic of a Nazi, a cocky loud mouth American, and a drunken Soviet and he had managed to stay his hand all that time. While she had little to no patience at all. But she considered Laura, Erika and Natacha her friends and that was what kept her from beheading them on the spot. When she first saw Takeo, she was certain that she was going to dislike him like she disliked Nikolai and Edward, but she found him quiet and patent, something that she liked in someone. She liked Tank Dempsey to a certain limit. But she found him to be an idiot. She still needed to know why he was like that, cold hearted and blood thirsty.

The first zombie, a dead male with rotting pale skin and glowing dark blue eyes managed to get inside, kicking and shoving through the freshly made hole in the wall. Glass shards and splinters had managed to cut into both of Takeo' and Aiko's skin, but neither of them flinched. Takeo lunged, running the zombie through with his Katana until the tip came out of the other side. The zombie stopped and looked down with a confused groan just as Takeo swiftly moved the sword up cutting him in half. The zombie fell to the ground, and just as three more zombies managed to get into the room Aiko appeared in front of Takeo and easily beheaded them; they're severed heads falling to the floor as blood leaked out of their necks, Akio grunted - slashing another zombie severing it's arm at the elbow.

Takeo ducked as a zombie swiped at him it missed him completely and lost her footing groaning with a hungry stare. Takeo turned with his sword and the metal cut through the skin and bone like melted butter. She fell on her stumps as Takeo quickly got back on his feet and ended her undead by bringing his blade down on her head; cutting it in half. Rotten blood splattered on the wrists of his uniform but he didn't show any kind of discomfort; he was breed for battle since he was a child, a warrior must not worry about unimportant things that would distract you from battle. Keep your eyes on the enemy and your mind clear, and you will prevail.

Ten minutes in and the zombies were slowly limping over the corpses of their fallen re-killed comrades, with Takeo and Aiko slowly backing away from them while at the same time cutting them down as if they weren't even putting up much of a fight. There were far too many of them both to handle, and at the moment, Takeo wished he took his AK74u with him.

"These demons must be destroyed!" Takeo declared hacking and slicing through yet another zombie that attempted to make Takeo, zombichow. Takeo spat the the rotten corpse in disgust once it fell to the ground, a large piece of it's head sliced off. "You will not feed on the honourable!"

Aiko suddenly found a new admiration for her male counter part. Takeo stood defiant as zombie after zombie after zombie fell to his might. She had counted his kills, it was far over twenty now, and he knew where to strike so they would be struck down in a single blow.

He did this before. He was so calm and collected. He was staring at them in the eyes as he struck, silencing their hungry moans instantly as he attacked their heads. She wondered if the others he was with fought these corpses as well.

Speaking of the others, Nikolai rubbed his eyes in disbelief at his luck. He found the mystery box sitting in a corner with a massive question mark that changed different colours. Natacha was glaring at him impatiently as she watched the drunk kicked it open; a dim blue light had shot out of the box itself as weapons dating from the Second World War all the way to the Cold War flashed before his eyes.

His eyes lit up when the box landed on his second favourite weapon, and traded it for his AK47.

"Heh heh heh, come baby we do the '59' eh? AH-HA!" Nikolai laughed out loud.

Natacha raised a brow when Nikolai raised a rifle like weapon over his head. She stared at it with interest, she never seen anything like that before, and she used weapons from 1945. Maybe that weapon is recently made?

"The FN FAL is best weapon for drunk Soviet." He explained to himself. "Maybe not fully automatic as PPsh-41 but it does trick, alright, show me the zombies!" He declared stumbling across the room before hitting his head off a pillar. "Ow! Who put that there?"

Natacha pinched the bridge of her nose in dismay, the zombies were attacking and she got stuck with this disgrace of a Russian. But when Nikolai saw the first zombie entering the room, he became from a drunken idiot to an unpredictable killing machine.

He grabbed a pineapple grenade from his pouch; bit off the pin and tossed it at the undead horde that were slowly making their way in. He lifted his FN FAL with his free hand and looked through the sights and rapidly pulled the trigger; tearing off their heads with deadly accuracy. But he didn't stop there as he advanced towards them while aiming and firing, laughing as blood and guts flew all over the place' he flipped his rifle and smacked the butt of his gun into the mouth of a zombie causing it to take a step back. He kicked the zombie in the chest, sending it into the horde that were focusing on him rather than Natacha who was staring in disbelief at the whole scene.

He aimed for their heads once again and did what he done before. Most of the zombies were missing large chunks of their skulls, most of their heads were torn apart and they had their arms and legs blown off.

He smirked when he reached for another grenade; he pulled the pin out with his mouth and shoved half of the explosive into a zombies mouth. Kicking it away while shouting, "Eat it and die piz'da!".

Nikolai didn't even give one final glance as he turned his back, the explosion had torn the zombies apart, one of them had its entire head blown off; the "willing" host of Nikolai's grenade. The blood splattered onto his uniform as he gave Natacha a cold look of determination and seriousness that she didn't even know he had. Christ like this she couldn't tell if he was drunk or not!

"Go find the others. I'll stay here and keep them at bay for as long as I can." He ordered calmly, yet, with a hint of seriousness.

She didn't have to be told twice.

...

A blast of strong wind from the Thunder-gun had blown the zombies to Kingdom Kong. Erika looked in awe at the cannon shaped weapon in her hands. Edward called it "The DG-3" one of the Wonder weapons that she heard so much about. But she never seen one up close let alone use one. Until now. Richtofen gave her specific instructions on how to use the thing, two shots were in the thing; and she couldn't reload until all of the shots were depleted. Richtofen merely said it was a glitch of some kind that he was meaning to fix. Despite that the weapon had far surpassed her expectations, and she was willing to know if he knew any more of them.

Of course with all the zombies attacking them from all sides, that would have to wait as she noticed a large group of zombies were bunched up together, and they were heading towards her position. She smirked evilly as she levelled the Thunder-gun and let loose a thunderous scream as a strong burst of wind that you would only find in tornadoes or hurricanes knocked the zombies into the sky and beyond. Richtofen would often cover her while she reloaded the thing. She found it difficult at first. But after being told really quickly on how it was reloaded she quickly got the hang of it.

"Zhis vundervaffe is sooo VUNDERBAR!" Erika screamed in excitement and fascination. She felt like a goddess with the power she held, she wondered if Richtofen often felt the same whenever he got his hands on this.

"Dang it, zhis thing needs more juice!" Richtofen kicked the controls with his boot in frustration. "If only I had ze DG-2, ZHEN I vould make zhis vork!"

Erika curiously looked at Richtofen after she finished reloading the Thunder-gun, and gave him a look that said "There are more of these things!". Richtofen smirked and aimed his Luger and fired, the bullet went right in between the eyes of a zombie that was about to take a bite out of Erika.

"Da, zhere are more of ze DG weapons. I have created two of zhem." He answered her unasked question. "But right now, zhey are not vith me. Zhey vere left behind."

"Perhaps ze others vill find zhem?" Erika deduced.

Richtofen stared at her in thought then he felt his face strain. He cracked a smile he realised, nodding at her, Erika raised a brow and shrugged turning her attention back to the zombies. If the others did find these other DG weapons, then they might have a fighting chance.

And speaking of the others. Laura finally found her Thompson and Dempsey's M-16 assault rifle and tossed at him. Dempsey grabbed it with ease flicked off the safety with a smile and took aim, the curves of his mouth raising slightly as the barrel of the assault rifle flashed and bucked against his shoulder.

"I love this gun!" Dempsey shouted. The zombies fell forward as the 5.56 millimeter rounds easily ripped through their skulls, reducing their decayed faces into a bloody mess.

Laura raised a brow at the effectiveness of the assault rifle, it made her Thompson look like a primitive weapon in comparison. There was no wood, just full metal. She stared as Dempsey flicked on the fully automatic. He looked at her and winked, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Looks like you want to see what the M16 can do." He purred in a flirty tone. Laura blinked as she stared at him in silence; he gave her another wink before focusing his attention to the zombies. He pulled the trigger and a thunderous roar shot out from the barrel of the rifle.

Laura's eyebrows arched past the bangs of her hair when she saw the 5.56 millimeter rounds easily tearing through the zombies with little resistance; heck it made her Thompson look like a weapon that an FNG's would use.

"An assault rifle, Gas-operated that can use 5.56 Millimeter rounds. Two fire modes as far as I know; but I like the fully automatic mode better. Kills 'em faster." Dempsey explained the basic run-down of the gun to her. "It was made in 1961 I think... Or maybe it was made in 1963; I can never be too sure about these sort of things."

"Well having a gas-operated weapon like that makes mine pale in comparison." Laura replied, look gloomy all of a sudden. "I wish I could have something like that... But I'll make due."

Dempsey chuckled in amusement. "I guess I should tell you that I can break something that I call 'The sixth wall'? Best thing I ever invented, but I can only do it like once a day or once every ten hours. Depends on what I use it on."

"What the heck is a 'Sixth Wall'? And what did you mean by that?"

Dempsey answered her by clicking his fingers and to her surprise her Thompson was covered in a bright light that began to change and shape her Sub-machine gun into a new weapon. With another click of his fingers the light vanished, and Laura awed at the weapon in her hands. It was the exact same one that Dempsey held, the M16, she looked up at him with widened eyes and he smiled that cocky smile at her.

"All is good and dandy when you can do what I can do. Thank Spyash for that." Dempsey said pointing at the sky, with a glint in his eye. "He's the one writing about us you know, the author, I think he got the inspiration from dumpaling's "Magic" Comic Series on Deviantart. We all were bulling Edward in the thing for absolutely no reason at all." Chuckling when he realised he just broke the fourth wall, again.

Laura, including the zombies were looking at Dempsey as if he had just lost his mind. Dempsey didn't seem to mind about the looks at all. Besides, Dempsey was used to this sort of thing from his own gang; but now that they seen him breaking the fourth wall and talking to their developers from time to time so they were used to it.

"What?" Dempsey just noticed everyone in the room were staring at him. The zombies were even making an effort at making a face at him.

Sighing Dempsey casually took aim at the zombies and opened fire, Laura soon followed suit, her new found determination to find out what the hell is wrong with him burning fresh in her mind.

"Huh... Dam it! I keep forgetting to update my Facebook page AND my Deviantart page! That must be remedied."

Laura decided to try and ignore him for now. Because she was sure she was about to smack the butt of her rifle in the back of his head.

...

"The American broke the fourth wall, and the newly created Sixth wall from 'Humanity's Finest'." Nikolai muttered stabbing a zombie in the temple with his knife. "I thought Spyash was going to take that out..." He paused, and mentally slapped himself across the face. He just broke the fourth wall as well!

...

Takeo felt a cold breeze against his neck making his hair stand up. He knew what this was, Dempsey was breaking the Sixth Wall again!

"I thought the writer got rid of that thing..." He said to himself.

"Got rid of what?"

Takeo turned and looked at Aiko whose uniform was covered in blood. Her cap was now off and her hair was no longer tied in pigtails. She twirled her Katana then grabbed the tilt so the blade was facing towards her. She brought the sword down impaling the zombie that attempted to sneak up on her.

"It is nothing." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Come we are finished here. The may be more of these demons wondering around." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Indeed," Aiko complied with a smile, following her male counterpart.

...

"Ah! There you two are!" Natacha shouted in relief upon seeing Erika and Edward Richtofen standing guard. She stopped and looked at the room with an impressed whistle. "Let me guess - zombies?"

The two nodded. "And you dispatched them?"

The two nodded again. She sighed in relief at that, perhaps they did have a chance after all. This place was their last refuge. Until the machine is turned on they have to protect the entire building with everything they've got. And even before those four came the situation looked grim.

"Zhis veapon is so Vunderbar Natacha! It is sooo powerful, oh yes!" She moaned in pleasure as she tightly held the Thunder-gun in her arms like a teddy bear. Both Richtofen and Natacha raised their eyebrows to that display and the two were quick on deciding one thing.

Erika really needed a boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 4

"My FN FAL is useless without ammo!" Nikolai threw the rifle aside now that he wasted his ammo. He still had his M1911 .Colt on him. But with only eight shots it was almost useless against the horde that was baring down on him. But he had nothing else to go on. He unholstered the American made weapon and aimed the .Colt at the zombies. The .45 ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) or known as .45 Auto by the C.I.P. He pulled the trigger, the 45. bullet made a hole right in the middle of it's forehead. The zombie collapsed to the ground as three more took it's place quickly. Nikolai smirked casually kicking a zombie in the chest, knocking the others behind to the ground.

He didn't hesitate to take aim and put four more bullets into their heads. He hated them. They didn't deserve any mercy, because they were too far gone too show them any. They were dead so he didn't have to feel guilty for ending their undead lives.

Four shots were wasted. And he only had four more left until he was forced to reload. He drove the knife into the side of a zombies skull; rotten black coloured blood spewed onto his sleeves of his uniform as he dragged the knife out again. Despite his drunkenness Nikolai was a force to be reckoned with, the blurry vision he has doesn't distract him in the slightest. He doesn't stumble across the room like he had trouble walking straight and when giving orders he doesn't slur or studder. Suffice to say Nikolai was fighting as if he was sober enough to handle himself. Plus, thanks to the experiments he endured from Group 935, his reaction time and his sixth sense were higher than ever. He knew where the zombies were going to attack him and he knew when. Plus he could also tell where Tank, Richtofen and Takeo were.

He ducked when a zombie tried to swipe at him. He severed the zombies arm in retaliation; getting blood on his face and torso and brought the barrel of the .Colt to the zombies face and pulled the trigger. The top of it's head was blown off as brain matter splattered on the floor and the zombies. Nikolai pushed the limp less corpse away as the zombies tried to get at the brain matter from the ground. A distraction. Just what he needed.

Grabbing a pineapple grenade from his pouch Nikolai bit the pin off and threw the small explosive into the crowd. He covered his eyes when the grenade went off; feeling bits of skin smack against his skin; blotches of blood and guts nearly covering his arms in red. He lowered his arms and sneered, corpses were piled on top of one another. Legs, feet, arms and hands were spread out across the floor and blood ran free on the ground. He grunted as he sheathed his knife and reloaded the .Colt.

"Hmm, maybe I should try the box again?" He debated with himself for a few seconds. With a shrug Nikolai turned and aimed his fully loaded .Colt, he just stopped himself from pulling the trigger when he saw a certain man's blue eyes widening in alarm.

"Jesus Christ Nikolai!" Nikolai lowered his weapon when Dempsey raised his arms in surrender. The expression of sheer terror on his face. "Watch where you aim that thing!"

"Oh sorry Tank. I thought you were a zombie." Nikolai holstered his .Colt and gave Dempsey an apologetic expression. "If you moaned, I would have shot you." He smirked at his little joke, even if it was a bad one.

Dempsey growled at Nikolai before beckoning someone behind to come out. Nikolai peered over the marines shoulder and saw Laura holding an M16 appear from a corner, her assault rifle resting in her hands.

"Ok looky here Laura. See that box that has a glowing blue aura?" Dempsey made a gesture to the box that lay a few feet behind Nikolai.

She nodded. "That box is both our best friend, and our worst enemy." He explained. "That box is a gamble, you open it, and it can either give you the most powerful weapon in it. Or it'll give you the weakest."

Laura gave the box a sceptical look before turning to Dempsey. "How exactly does the box 'give' me weapons?" She asked scornfully. Dempsey gave her a look; sighed and approached the box.

"Watch."

Dempsey kicked open the box, a blue light shone towards the roof of the room and multiple weapons appeared after one another for a few seconds until it finally stopped on one. Laura stared in awe as Dempsey reached out; and grabbed a Steyr AUG, but losing his M16 as a result.

He turned and showed her the weapon.

"Laura, I'd like you to meet the Styer AUG. A gas-operated, rotating bolt' Assault Rifle that uses 5.56mm or 9mm rounds. It's got a bitch of a recoil unless it's fired in short controlled bursts, and it fires 680-750 rounds per minute." He slung the weapon over his shoulder. "It's also great for mowing down zombies that are grouped together." He grinned.

Laura gave him a blank stare before glancing between him and the box. Weapon that gives her weapons that could either be really shitty or insanely powerful seems too good to be true. But here it was, right in front of her, and Dempsey actually traded his favoured assault rifle for a more deadly looking one.

She finally made a reply. "C-can I do that as well?" She mentally scolded herself for stuttering. She saw Dempsey giving her a nod and reached out to her while motioning the box with his head.

"It's all yours doll." He answered. He then spoke in a serious tone. "But remember the box is a gamble. Since you killed zombies long before I got here, you'll be able to open it. You can either get the best weapon the box has to offer, or you'll end up with a spare pistol. Plus there's there fucking teddy bear..."

"I hate that fucking toy." Laura heard Nikolai mutter in disdain.

"Basically, if you get that toy, the box will collapse on itself and move to a different location. It's a pain in the ass to track down though."

Laura found herself nodding again at the explanation. Then looked at the box, her eyes appraising. "So what happens to the weapon I'm currently holding?" Laura asked.

"Simple, it gets replaced." He pointed at his AUG. "That's why I don't have the M16 anymore. I replaced it for this weapon."

Laura opened her mouth as if to say "oh" and with the basic information given to her, she casually went to the box and opened it. She blinked when some of her energy getting pulled from her body. Laura pulled her hands away the moment the box opened. She looked at her palms, turned them and looked at Dempsey for an explanation.

He blinked at her then snapped his fingers, "Let me guess: You felt you own energy getting 'pulled' from your body?"

She nodded silently. "Ah, that would be the 'point system'. It's pretty messed up. All you need to know is this: When ever you want to buy something, like weapons, cola perks, that box behind you. It will cost you."

"And it is annoying when you run out. Then you need to kill more zombies!" Nikolai decided to join in with the conversation. "And it is pain to do that when you are trying to get a good weapon out of that fucking thing."

"Yeah. That's true Nick." He agreed. Suddenly Dempsey pointed at the box. "I think the box has settled on a revolver for you." He grunted at Laura.

Laura blinked and turned to the box. It had given her a double action Colt Python. It uses .357 Magnum bullets, and it has a six-round cylinder. The barrel itself was six inches long.

"I'd take that. It may be hard to control and heavy for a hand gun, but it does great damage up close."

Laura considered Dempsey for a moment with the Colt Python floating in front of her. It seemed powerful yes, but there were two drawbacks with what Dempsey told her. It was heavy and hard to control. She slung the sling of the M16 over her neck and let the assault rifle drop to her chest, with the sling tugging against the back of her neck. Then she reached for her .Colt and swapped it for the Colt Python.

Laura gritted her teeth when images and knowledge flashed through her mind, and for one glorious second all she ever needed to know about operating and using the revolver that had appeared in her head. She smirked and expertly flicked off the safety on the revolver.

"Ok, let's see what this baby can do?" Laura gave the guys a demented smile as she went into a pose, holding her revolver with one hand and her hip with the other. Tank and Nikolai nodded and turned their backs to her. Laura smiled darkly at them; twirling her revolver with her forefinger. They didn't suspect a thing.

...

"Ah! Zhere you two are." Richtofen exclaimed upon seeing a bloodied Takeo and Aiko. Takeo nodded respectfully in silence while Aiko openly scoffed the German, rolling her eyes as she took a place between some barrels nearby.

"Did you find a way to get this machine to work Edward?" Takeo asked as he took his place beside him. He slowly scanned the room, Erika and Natacha were talking quietly to one another and he heard them giggle a few times.

Women, sometimes they were a mysterious bunch sometimes. Hard to figure out and to understand.

Richtofen sighed exhaustingly as he shook his head. "Nien. There needs to be more power to activate zhis machine. Erika has been helping me on how to vork zhis but zat is all."

Takeo nodded in thought as he took this information in. So it didn't work because it needed more power? He can do that.

"How much power do you need my friend?" Takeo asked in his 'no-messing-around-its-time-to-be-serious' tone.

Richtofen looked at Takeo with a not so surprised look, and rubbed his chin in thought before glancing back and to the controls. Then he beckoned Takeo and pointed at a certain meter that displayed how much electricity the machine needed before it could turn on.

"It needs to be filled to ze top I vas told. And from vhat Erika has told me, zhere are three power switches zhat need to be activated."

"I sharr do this quickry then. Wish me ruck doctor." Takeo turned and left before Richtofen could say anything else.

Edward slowly shook his head. Takeo despite the quietness and seriousness that he has, would always walk off before you could say anything else. He was used to this. Takeo was always serious and would charge head-first into battle when he would get the chance. But he also knew the values of teamwork and would stay with the rest of the group; although he would always be at the front lines with Dempsey.

Natacha and Erika watched as Takeo left the room on his own, noticing that no one was going to follow him to where ever he was going to go. Erika seemed to know what was going on in the Soviet's mind and gestured her to follow the Japanese Officer.

She did so without hesitation.

When she caught up with him Takeo didn't seem to notice nor care that Natacha was following him; and walked in silence. His eyes would dart from side to side, his right hand gripping the tilt of his Katana loosely as he listened for anything that signalled an attack.

"Why are you forrowing me Russian?" Takeo' question came out of the blue, catching Natacha by surprise. "I can take care of myserf."

"I know that. But this place is unfamiliar to you. You may get lost." Natacha replied, keeping her eyes forward.

Takeo glanced at her suspiciously for a moment. Wondering why she of all people would want to travel with him. But he decided against pressuring her into telling him why she wanted to come. After all, she did give him two good points. This place wasn't familiar to him and he could get lost. Might as well make the best of it, right?

"True." Takeo said, the curves of his mouth raising slightly.

"I'm curious. How did you end up with those men?" Natacha asked, giving the Imperial Officer a curious look.

"Fate. And... The unwirringness to work together." Takeo said hesitantly. He glanced at Natacha and saw that she was eye-balling him curiously. She was waiting for him to continue. "We all met in Japan. The undead attacked. We put aside our differences and decided to work together." He said in a tone that told her he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

Natacha snorted with the reply, "Sounds similar to ours. Only we met in the United Kingdom."

A few minutes of Natacha leading Takeo, the two quickly found themselves in one of the three power rooms that needed to be used in order to get the machine that Richtofen was working on powered up. Takeo shook his head at what he found. In front of him were a few generators that had some electricity running through them. But right in the middle was a fricken' power switch, the bane of his life. Everywhere he went with Tank, Nikolai and Richtofen they always had to find a power switch. Why wasn't there a button that would turn on the power for once?

Thankfully, there wasn't a severed hand gripping the lever, so that was a welcoming sight for him. He walked to the power switch and pulled it down. A loud alarm signalled that the power was on as the room brightened up considerably. He looked up when the cables that connected to the generators was flowing with electricity began to exit the room.

"One found. Two to go." Takeo was all business. Never to stay in one place after too long. He walked out of the room once the power was on, he didn't bother waiting for Natacha, either she would keep up with him or he'll leave her behind. Takeo could not afford any distractions from his mission.

Richtofen's mood brightened when electricity flowed into the machine; the meter was quarterly filled with power. Just two more and they'll be back home in no time. Aiko and Erika stood directly behind the mad doctor, with their arms crossed under they're breasts and back straightened. The two turned and stared at each other in silence. As if giving her an order Erika slowly nodded at Aiko who in turn unsheathed her Katana and pressed the tip in Richtofen's spine.

The Nazi immediately stiffened at this and with a barely heard sigh, he slowly raised his arms above his head. Aiko grabbed Richtofen by the shoulder and harshly turned him 'round to face her. She was expecting a look of surprise and confusion, and maybe a little anger showing. But instead she found the Nazi grinning at both her and Erika wide eyed like a lunatic.

"You are not surprised? You vere expecting zhis?" Erika asked suspiciously. Richtofen narrowed his eyes at her as a barely sane laugh escaped from his throat. Aiko stopped herself from taking a step back from him, and that was an achievement coming from her.

"Nien, I vas not expecting zhis. Rather genius of you to split us up." Richtofen said sincerely. Aiko narrowed her eyes at Richtofen, the look of seriousness on her face didn't faze him in the slightest however. "Takeo and Natacha are now alone, ja? Perhaps it vas you who turned off ze power as vell and knew zat in order to turn zhis portal on you vould need someone to do it."

"How clever of you to guess that." Aiko had the hint of sarcasm in her tone. "We will escape this place and leave you here to rot amongst the undead."

Richtofen scoffed at her and replied in his own sarcastic tone, "Oh ja-ha leave me here to die?" The tone he spoke in just turned dangerous as a snarl appeared on his lips. "I vould like to see you try."

Akio threateningly added pressure in the middle of Richtofen's' ribcage with the tip of her Katana, a snarl of her own erupting from her throat. "I'll draw blood, German, we were at war with men long before you showed up. Despite the likeness we have; we will kill you."

Richtofen despite the amount of pressure he had in his chest leant forward.

"I dare you, Miststück." He baited her.

Erika openly growled at Richtofen before she raised the Thunder-gun, aiming it at him. Richtofen gave her a smug looking smile; daring her to fire it. Her brows jumped in irritation, her finger tensing as she attempted to pull the trigger.

"You already lost."


	5. Chapter 5

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 5

"You already lost."

Akio didn't understand what Richtofen meant by that until it was too late. Richtofen used his Luger to force the tip of Aiko's' Katana away from his chest before giving the Japanese woman a right hook to her jaw. Aiko grunted in pain as she staggered back' her hand instinctively rubbing her jaw to ease the pain that shot through her entire mouth. The next thing she knew Richtofen was right in front of her, the barrel of the Luger aimed in the middle of her eyes.

Richtofen sneered at her as he flicked off the safety and glanced at a terrified looking Erika. "I said zat 'you already lost'." Richtofen tsked at her. He then said in a serious tone, "Now put ze DG-3 down on ze ground and move towards ze vall." Richtofen glared at Aiko who stared at him defiantly when she didn't let go of her sword. "You as vell, ze Katana on ze ground. Now!"

The two reluctantly did as he ordered and placed their weapons to the ground, then they walked towards the wall with Richtofen still keeping his Luger trained on them. Richtofen briefly glanced between the weapons and the girls who were now at a respectable distance away from him. They were lucky. If he had chosen too he would have killed them on the spot, but like he said before: They already lost. They may have split the group up and they currently have the advantage because of this. But Richtofen knew one thing that they don't however, he could communicate with Tank and the others within his mind. He didn't know how this happened; because he developed this particular ability when he and the others came in brief contact with Element 115 in Shi No Numa.

The best thing about it? He didn't even have to concentrate.

Dempsey jumped back when he nearly got swiped across the face by a zombie. He quickly recovered and smashed the butt of his Steyr AUG into the zombies mouth with in a fit of rage, before flipping the weapon and unleashing a barrage of bullets; tearing the zombies torso to shreds. He laughed out loud when the rotten blood splattered all over his uniform; he turned his head sharply to the right and blocked an attack from yet another zombie, although he had a few seconds to spare. He kicked the zombie with his right foot, instantly sending the undead human to the ground he aimed his assault rifle at the zombies head and opened fire. The flash of fire and the thunderous noise coming from the barrel echoing on the walls.

Nikolai was holding his own, using the .Colt and his combat knife as his only weapons' the zombies were falling quickly before his drunken might. He ducked when a zombie tried to take a swipe at his head; he charged into her lifted her off her feet and threw the zombie over his shoulder. He casually turned and put a bullet in the middle of her forehead with grim satisfaction.

"Only first wife got that close to me."

"Nice one Nikolai, but we still got more to handle." Dempsey said in both approval and disdain. Nikolai didn't say anything as he aimed in Tank's direction. Dempsey felt his eyes widen in surprise and ducked when Nikolai opened fire' he was even more shocked when he heard an agonised moan behind him before Nikolai fired again.

"Now you owe me vodka. Better save your points American!" Dempsey merely looked up at Nikolai who gave him a toothy grin. Dempsey looked at him as if he's lost his mind, then smirked, and got on his feet. He looked at his supposed 'attacker' and tsked in disappointment, a zombie that had her eye blown out and a noticeable hole right between the eyes.

Both Nikolai and Dempsey turned just in time to see Laura roundhouse kicking a zombie in the face, seconds before she turned and slashed a zombie on the throat with her combat knife. She aimed the Python with one hand; and fired once, removing a large chunk of the zombies' skull and brain in the process. She screamed out a battle cry as rotten blood mixed with brain matter and decaying flesh sprayed on her face.

Nikolai and Dempsey were staring in awe at Laura who didn't seem to notice. She wiped the blood and gore from her face and grinned at the revolver in her hand. She liked it 'nuff said.

"Dude, I think I'm in love..." Laura gave Dempsey an amused smile at his proclamation of love to her. She looked half way over her shoulder when a low moan was heard, she ducked when a zombie tried to grab her from behind. The zombie stumbled forward, as it didn't expect its victim to move so quickly. It was about to turn when it's dead glowing eyes suddenly noticed two armed men staring at him with their weapons trained and ready to fire.

The zombie made an attempt to make an expression that resembled a sneer, much to the surprise of Dempsey. The zombie looked between the two for a few moments as if it was making a decision on who to go after first. It didn't really notice Laura planting the barrel of her revolver at the back of its skull until it was too late. And by the time it did notice Laura, she already pulled the trigger.

Dempsey was about to say a compliment to her when he felt a cold sensation in the back of his head. Then he heard Richtofen speaking to him in a rather calm and collective manner. Which was very rare for the doc.

"Demphsey, something has happened."

"Really? Something always happens to us... What is it?" Typical, Dempsey thought they'd get through this without any interference. The zombies were a minor problem at the moment because there haven't been many here to begin with. But if one finds them; then it won't be long until a horde does as well.

"Aiko and Erika have turned against me, I fear zat zhey vere planning zhis for some time." Richtofen replied mentally as he glared silently at the German and Imperial women opposite him. Making sure that they didn't move from their spot.

"And I have a feeling zat Laura and Natacha are in zhis as vell." Dempsey looked at Laura with a fake smile as he watched her spit in disgust on a corpse.

"I see... When did this happen?" He mentally asked with interest.

"A few minutes after Takeo left with Natacha to find ze power. Demphsey I do not like zhis. Be careful." Richtofen warned him out of worry. Dempsey sighed as he felt the cold sensation leave his head. He couldn't help but chuckle silently to this. Richtofen worried about him. That was definitely new.

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nikolai was worried about Dempsey's' silence because normally he would say something witty like every thirty seconds. And he's never this quiet.

"Dempsey something wrong?" Nikolai whispered, Tank nodded and whispered everything that Richtofen told him into Nikolai's ear. He was surprised to say the least and every fibre of his being told him to turn and kill Laura for the deceit. Tank was quick to pick this up and quickly told Nikolai that they had to wait and see how this would play out.

Nikolai of course didn't like it at all; but he trusted Dempsey's judgement. He deserved that much after everything they been through.

...

Takeo and Natacha had found the second power switch rather quickly after they turned on the first. The good news: They've encountered nothing along the way to their objective. The bad news: The room the switch was in is completely filled with zombies.

Takeo didn't say anything as he unsheathed his Katana his eyes observing the tightly packed zombies. A warrior always came prepared for battle, no matter the numbers that are stacked against him. He would never retreat he would never surrender and he would most certainly will not cower in the face of defeat. He briefly glanced at Natacha who had unslung her PPsh-41 and flicked off the safety. Unfortunately, noise that came from the weapon attracted the zombies to them. And they charged in their direction without warning.

Takeo with a determined look charged forward, the Katana at face level. When he was within striking range he suddenly stopped and lunged his sword. The tip of his sword was more than able to penetrate the skull and with the zombies behind shoving and pushing each other, more and more zombies suddenly met their end when their faces connected the cold hard steel of the Katana. Takeo retracted his Katana quickly before kicking the zombie in the chest, making it fall on its back. Takeo then unholstered his Type 14 Nambu pistol and fired point blank at another zombie who tried to latch onto him.

Natacha calmly took aim with her PPsh-41 and mowed down a largely packed up group of zombies that were moving towards a currently occupied Takeo. She watched Takeo backing off as he rapidly fired his Type 14 at the zombie horde with little hesitation. When the pistol finally clicked Takeo stared at it in disbelief, he raised his Katana removed its head clean off its shoulders and it rolled off the neck and onto the pavement below with a soft thud. Blood spurted from the neck as it keeled over to its side, a pool of blood forming underneath.

He was about to charge head on at the horde when Natacha decided to finally join in the fight. The bullets from her PPsh-41 whistled past his head, Takeo quickly went down on one knee in reaction and watched as the undead fell backwards as their heads got torn to pieces. He groaned in disgust when he got brain matter on his uniform, and quickly pulled it off of his uniform while he held back his gagging.

"About time you have joined in." Takeo couldn't help himself from saying that really. But a little warning could have come a long way though. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips. A rare thing to see from a serious Imperial solder of Japan.

"Now, arrow me to show you how it is truery done!" Takeo swiped at the zombies with his katana, managing to slice off their legs in the process to create what Edward called "crawlers". He swiped his katana at the zombies again and had completely severed their heads from their shoulders.

Natacha laughed as she gave Takeo a cocky smile, even if he wasn't looking in her direction. "Oh? You want to see how it is truly done? Your blade is nothing compared to my weapon Imperial."

Takeo smiled devilishly at the challenge. It was some time since someone challenged someone such as him; perhaps having a companion with him was a good thing on his part. At least she made things interesting.

"..."

"Vould you stop staring at me like zhat?"

Richtofen pulled on the collar of his jacket nervously as Aiko and Erika were doing their best to unnerve him. And suffice to say it was working. He was out numbered two to one, yes, but Edward Richtofen currently had one advantage: He was armed.

"Nien. Seeing you squirm is soooo wunderbar." Erika growled is fake pleasure. An almost erotic expression was on her face as she licked her forefinger seductively.

Richtofen gave his woman counter-part a very very disturbed look, his left eye twitching at the mental image that just appeared in his head. An image her and Aiko rubbing against each other in their underwear, moaning lustfully... He quickly turned his back on them, eyes wide and blinked nervously, then he went to see how much power the portal currently had at the moment. He never thought he'd say this. But he wished Dempsey was here right now. He seemed to much better at handling situations like this.

"Nien. Naughty thoughts are bad, thoughts of death and pain are good." Richtofen muttered quietly to himself, in an attempt to think away from the perverted side of his mind.

Then suddenly Richtofen stopped whatever he was about to do when a thought came to him...

He was alone with two women, one of them was staring daggers at him while the other one was probably trying to egg him on. And he was alone with them, in the room, with his back facing them. And they had plenty of time sneaking up on him. He quickly put two and two together and he paled. He down right paled on the spot.

"DEMPHSEY! FORGET ABOUT DOING VHATEVER YOU VERE DOING!" Richtofen mentally screamed; as a terrified expression slowly formed on his face. "GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Somewhere else in the building Dempsey nearly crapped his pants when Richtofen mentally screamed at him.

"Richtofen... You have at least five seconds to explain why you yelled at me. From inside my own frickin' head!" Dempsey's voice came back as a threatening growl.

Richtofen looked like he was about to cry when he felt a pair of hands rubbing against his torso. And he silently weeped when Erika's spoke in a low husky tone. "Vell, vell, vell' aren't you strong?"

"Evil Erika is evil..." Richtofen cried mentally.


	6. Chapter 6

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 6

There were few things in life that Tank Dempsey was not prepared for. One of them was hearing Richtofen weeping like a frightened child in the back of his head. As much as he'd love to go and find out what caused him to be like that Tank was a very busy man. Why was he busy? Simple: He had a drunk Russian and a hot woman to look after. Plus, Nikolai kept on muttering about Natacha planning something evil behind his back. But Dempsey merely dismissed that as superstition on Nikolai's' behalf, he didn't really feel like dealing with a delusional drunk right now.

"Evil Erika is evil..." Richtofen mentally weeped.

Now a few minutes ago Richtofen mentally screamed at him to come back at their starting point. Which was currently the area they first came in, the portal, or the control room. And now that he said something in very very poor grammer really got him laughing. Which earned him a stare from Laura and Nikolai.

Dempsey was quick to come up with an excuse, "I remembered something funny a long time ago." Ok, it wasn't the best excuse; because he couldn't even remember his family or relatives. Or anything before Japan for that matter. But they seemed to buy it which was good enough for him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Doc, don't worry." He mentally added with a humorous laugh. He heard Richtofen yelp in surprise and shouting curses before he blocked the rest of it out.

"I'm going to check up on the doc." Dempsey announced, the tone he spoke' was both filled with seriousness and calmness. Nikolai and Laura stopped and turned when Dempsey announced this; and they looked they were going to ask him 'why'. "Nikolai think you and Laura can handle this by yourselves?"

"Da, I shall be alert like Russian bear on birthday!" Nikolai declared rather proudly, patting his chest roughly with his fist. Dempsey just gave him a look, the "wtf" look that he normally uses when he doesn't understand what was being said.

Laura shook her head but she could see the advantage with this. If Dempsey went away then that would make her part of the plan that she and the girls developed before Richtofen and the other guys showed up would be a lot easier. But Dempsey was already one step ahead, he unslung his Styer AUG and quickly made his way back to the control room. If Richtofen really did need his help then it's better if he was prepared for whatever they were going to throw at him.

Takeo and Natacha were both panting with exhaustion as the last pair of zombies fell to the ground. The muscles in Takeos' arms were burning from all the hacking, lungeing and slashing that he'd been doing with his Katana. And his legs felt like jelly. Every time he walked they shake uncontrollably and he felt he was about to collapse any minute. Natacha was in a similar state as Takeo, only she wasn't as tired or sore since she had a sub-machine gun in her possession. Takeo regretted not taking his AK74u with him because he wouldn't have had to move his arms so much.

Takeo rubbed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket to ease the burning sensation that is his muscles. Training as a Samurai warrior when he was a little boy, Takeo would become a fearsome warrior as he grew and honed his skills with a blade. The Masaki Family of his world were very wealthy, traditional and a very strict family of Samurai's that dated back to several centuries. And Takeo would spend his days training on his own or with his instructor to become a Samurai like his father, and his fathers' father. When the Second World War broke out and Japan attacked Peril Harbour, Takeo immediately joined the military and quickly rose within the ranks with his skills as a warrior.

He never gave up no matter the odds that were against him. No matter the pain he felt. He would never surrender, and he will most certainly will not dishonour his family name.

Natacha merely watched with little to no interest when Takeo twirled his blood covered Katana before sheathing it moments later. The Nambu pistol still in his left hand Takeo quickly ejected the empty clip and slipped in a new one, earning a 'click' that told it was ready to fire again.

"Come, there is no time to waste. The power must be turned on." Takeo didn't even bother to look at Natacha as he said that. He just walked on ahead, while leaving a certain irritated Russian woman who had her eyes closed with a growl on her lips behind. He quickly found a power switch and pulled the lever, the flow of electricity went through the cables and out of the room.

Two down one to go.

...

There were some things in life that Tank didn't find surprising nor amusing. And very rarely he sees those two things together. But when he entered the room where Richtofen, Erika and Aiko was... Well... Let's just say he found something to be very very funny and laughable at the same time. And that something was a terrified looking Richtofen who was trying to crawl away while screaming at Erika who had a firm grip on his ankles. A sinister look was on her face and everything. Aiko merely stood behind the two and observed the opposite genders with an amused smile, cross armed. Dempsey really wished he had something that could capture this scene so he could show the others in the future.

The infamous Doctor Edward Richtofen, the man that said who feared nothing... Was crawling on the floor with his female counter part holding his feet with a terrified look. He sighed and cracked his knuckles and neck. Time to bail out a Nazi it seemed.

Laura felt like tearing her hair out of her scalp and then ripping off her ears because of what Nikolai was doing. He kept making random comments on being drunk, talking gibberish, and worst of all he was singing the Trepak. Constantly. Even if she blocked out the noise it still irritated her to no end, because he was still there, trying to annoy her. And it was working; but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Eeee-ya-ta-da-ta-da, HEY! Ya-ta-da-ta-da-Hoo!"

She was just spent the last five minutes with Nikolai and already she was ready to rip his throat out. Who could blame her? Nikolai was driving her up the wall and she wished she could just aim her Python at the back of the Soviet's head and pull the trigger so she could have some silence. He had that effect on everyone really.

"Wait..." Nikolai said with uncertainty. "Where did Dempsey go?"

Laura massaged her temples with an irritated look, as many many thoughts went through her head that involved punching and kicking the daylights of a certain Soviet that was behind her. He forgot that Dempsey left them already.

"He left like six minutes ago idiot. How could you forget that quickly?" Laura snorted, waving at him dismissively.

Nikolai stopped in mid-step and brought a finger to his chin, looking above in thought. Then he grinned widely at her even if she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm drunk, remember?" Nikolai said, in a half sarcastic and serious tone.

Laura finally stopped and gave him a blank expression. "I really really want to hurt you right now." She kept the blank face as she said this.

But Nikolai' further widened his grin and began to sing the Rrepak, yet again. "Eeee-ya-ta-da-ta-da, HEY! Ya-ta-da-ta-da-Hoo!" And he was skipping along like a little girl as he sang, not noticing that Laura was pulling her hair in frustration again behind him, with a very pissed off look on her face.

Dempsey clapped his hands as he approached the three, who jumped in surprise and looked at the very amused American. He laughed at the frightened looking Richtofen who was silently begging for his life to end. Tank Dempsey saw him frightened, he'll never let this down, ever.

"Man, when I saw Richtofen crawling like that." He inhaled deeply so he could burst out laughing again. "I thought I was dreaming!" He was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides.

Edward frowned, "Hey! Are you going to help me or not!"

Dempsey shrugged and walked beside Akio. "Depends on what you mean by 'helping out', doc."

Erika and Aiko blinked at the change of tone Dempsey was speaking. It was lower, more seductive. And Akio both jumped and yelped when Dempsey hand suddenly grabbed her ass. Akio glared at the marine, gaining a slightly amused chuckle in response.

"Release me at once." Aiko growled, her voice beginning to strain. All of a sudden Akio felt her cheeks getting hot.

"You know you like it." Dempsey purred in a seductive tone, winking at her as the curves of his mouth tilted upwards into a small yet noticeable smile.

Erika released Richtofen's feet as she stared at a flushed looking Aiko. And glanced at Dempsey who was standing closely to her. He quickly waved at her with a widened grin Erika merely gave him the 'WTF' face in return.

Akio exhaled in relief when Dempsey walked away from her, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"So Ricky, how's things going for ya here?" Dempsey asked in all his green and black awesomeness, "Girl troubles?" He smirked crossing his arms.

"Ja, care to help?" Richtofen asked. Although he couldn't put his finger on it, it sounded like Richtofen was pleading to Tank. And since there are two girl here, one of whom is blushing like mad, well things can only get interesting.

Dempsey couldn't help himself as an amused smile formed on his face, Erika was the girl counter part to him. Only Erika is the younger and more hot looking version of Richtofen. And less insane. He thought that Edward of all people would be able to figure that out.

"Alright doc I'll help you out." Richtofen let out a sigh of relief. But suddenly, Dempsey let out an evil chuckle as he strummed his digits in a rather sinister manner. "After all, I am a womaniser."

...

"You know Nikolai, the more I'm with you; the more I'm glad that Natacha isn't as annoying or drunk as you." Laura growled spitefully at Nikolai. "How Tank managed to put up with your constant rambling, I'll never know!"

Nikolai burped as he tossed an empty bottle of vodka over his shoulder. Not caring in the slightest that Laura was taunting him. He got enough of that from that honourable ass-hat of a Japanese, Takeo.

"Bah, you are just like the American!" Nikolai scowled, pointing at her lazily with his Index finger. "All talk and complaining and... Uh, crap I forgot what I was about to say!" Nikolai screamed in alarm.

Laura let out an exaggerated growl before turning sharply and pushing her forefinger in Nikolai's chest.

"Listen here you stupid drunk of a Soviet!" Nikolai' widened his eyes slightly in surprise. "I have been spending at least ten, no, twenty at least TWENTY minutes tops' with you, and already you are doing my head in!"

Nikolai blankly stared at Laura as she walked away. Quietly muttering curses and insults to herself. After a few seconds Nikolai shrugged and unholstered his .Colt, putting on the safety and taking the magazine from the chamber. He checked if it was full or still had some bullets in it before sliding it back in.

It wasn't long before the two had a run in with Takeo and Natacha. The two had their entire uniform splattered with blood, skin and rotten intestines.

Nikolai was the first to question the two, "Takeo, what are you doing out here? Are you not meant to be with Richtofen?"

"Indeed I was." Takeo replied with an impassive stare. And proceeded to look down on him through the bridge of his nose. "However the good doctor needed more power to make the portar working again. And so here I am."

Laura made a 'hmmmmmm' sound as she listened; tapping her forefinger against her lips as her eyes darted upwards.

"Why won't we come with you?" Nikolai suggested, Laura glanced at him; that was what she was going on say. Except she wasn't thinking about the Soviet at all. Only her and silence.

Laura closed her eyes and silently prayed for Takeo to deny the drunks request, only her prayer had little to no effect...

"Fine, just be sirent arong the way."

"Ha! Good luck with that." Laura scoffed, he threw a thumb at the drunks direction with a look of seriousness. "I've been with him for nearly twenty-five minutes now, and he's driving me up the wall."

To her surprise Takeo smirked and chuckled and gave her a rather amused smile, "Now you understand what we go through with him by our side."

Nikolai threateningly glared at Takeo, "Normally I would take that as an insult Takeo. But right now I'm too wasted to make some kind of comeback." He slurred, wincing as he felt his head throbbing, it was like his skull was shrinking against his brain.

"I need more vodka to get rid of this pain." Takeo, Laura and Natacha rolled their eyes. Whenever Nikolai is in pain, he'll think that vodka is the cure for it.

"And he's going to drink again." Natacha sighed. "How do you guys put up with him?"

Takeo glanced at everyone before looking down. The beak of his cap covering his eyes."Three words: With great difficurty." He said in disdain.

Without another word Takeo passed the two women and Nikolai. He sped up; not bothering to wait for the others to catch up to him. Nikolai looked at the two women for a moment, looked in Takeo's' direction just as he took a left corner, and ran after him.

Both Natacha and Laura sighed before they jogged after the two men. "So, let me guess." Laura said, trying to start a conversation. "You guys ran into zombies?"

Natacha snorted and rubbed her nose before looking at her bloodied uniform. "Da, The Aiko look-alike and I ran into them when we found the second lever." Natacha scowled when she pressed her fingers into her sleeve. Watching as the rotten blood got under her finger nails, she had half a mind to put her fingers in her mouth and suck the blood off.

But then again the blood was rotten and not hers. So putting someone else's' blood in her mouth seemed like a very very sick thing to do.

"Wash your hands and clothes later Natacha." Laura ordered with a sly grin. "We still have that plan to execute."

Natacha looked at Laura in surprise. She was not expecting THAT to happen any time soon. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Laura added. Her grin twisting into a sinister smile. "Once we get back to the main room where Richtofen is; we can finally escape. And leave these men here in our place."

"What if they suspect something?" Natasha asked with concern. She was overly worried about Akio and Erika, because they would have heard something from them by now. If something went wrong...

Laura saw this and reassured her. "Then we'll deal with them."

Little did Laura know that their plan had already backfired on them.

Aiko and Erika were standing side by side against a wall with their arms hugging their sides. They felt Dempsey staring down at them; and involuntarily shivered when they looked up.

The Tank was indeed staring at them. But he had an almost sarcastic grin plastered on his face as he waved at them. The moment Dempsey said that he was a "womaniser" they immediately backed away from him, and kept a respectful distance away from the marine ever sense.

Dempsey couldn't help but laugh to himself. Even if he didn't remember much about his past he knew that he had the skills' to get women. He was just glad he still had it. And the looks on their faces was just frickin' priceless! He never touched them. Well, except for Akio; but that lasted for a good ten to twenty seconds at least. He glanced halfway over his shoulder and saw Richtofen working peacefully away at the control panel; the Thunder Gun and the Type 100 was lying beside him.

"Huh, he must 'ave taken them before I got here. Smart bastard aren't you, doc?" Dempsey muttered quietly under his breath.

"I heard zat Demphsey!" Richtofen suddenly yelled out. Turning his gaze to the surprised marine. "And thank you. I am indeed 'smart'!" He added seemingly laughing menacingly at nothing.

Dempsey crossed his arms. "Do you want me to leave you alone with these girls, doctor?" He asked, speaking in a very relaxed tone. But Richtofen knew better, Dempsey was being serious, he had seen this sort of attitude enough times already. "'Cause I will."

"Nien. I vould rather have you here until Takeo finds ze last power generator needed to activate zhis machine." Replied Richtofen, turning his attention back to the meter. It was nearly full now, just a quarter empty. One more power switch to go and they'll be one step closer to home.

"If Takeo finds ze last switch zhen I can do ze rest!"

Dempsey nodded in satisfaction. Knowing that they are now one step closer to getting home is comforting. But there was one thing dwelling on his mind right now.

"Doc, what is the limit of the 'portal'?" Dempsey asked curiously.

Richtofen stopped and leaned against the controls. Dempsey watched as Richtofen 'hmmmm' in thought, rubbing his chin.

"I think zat it should have more zhan enough juice to bring a full battalion through. Vhy?" Richtofen asked, suddenly curious and had an idea to what Dempsey was going to ask.

"Because doctor. I think the girls should come with us."

Both Aiko and Erika shot their heads up. Shocked that Dempsey was actually suggesting to bring them. Richtofen kept himself relaxed, and stared at Dempsey hard in the eyes.

"And why should ve bring zhem vith us?" Richtofen asked, speaking clearly and plainly.

Dempsey shrugged and said. "This has to tie to dumpaling's 'Magic' comic somehow."

Richtofen's' jaw fell to the floor. Tank just broke the fourth wall. Again!


	7. Chapter 7

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 7

This was it the final power room. It was so dark that anyone could barely see where they were going. Takeo slipped a new magazine into his Nambu pistol before unsheathing his Katana. Nikolai being weapon less decided to unsheathe his combat knife and began inspecting the sharpness of the blade. And began testing it by slashing, stabbing and hacking the air around him. Laura scanned the room as best as she could for any sign of the undead while Natacha reloaded her PPsh-41. Takeo being the silent warrior that he was; took the first step into the room. The lights sparked to life lighting up the room in all its glory.

Nikolai widened his eyes as he took everything he saw in. "Wow, now THAT is vodka pile!" He declared excitedly. Before his eyes in all its glory were dozens of vodka bottles; that were left untouched for who knows how long.

Everyone either moaned or groaned in disbelief at the Soviet's antics; and before they could do anything to stop him Nikolai just jumped into the room. Literally. Abandoning his team and ignoring their furious yells and calls of surprise. Takeo if he wasn't holding two weapons, would have pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and he most certainly would have taken it upon himself to shove his boot right up the drunk's arse in order to get him to think straight.

Takeo's dislike of Nikolai was really legendary.

"Ok, let's just ignore that drunk for now and focus on the power switch. Sound good?" Laura suggested, Takeo didn't say anything as usual' but he grunted approvingly. Nodding Laura cautiously stepped into the room with Natacha and Takeo following her at a respectful distance.

The trio kept their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary as they walked past a currently occupied Nikolai; who was punched the sky victoriously with his vodka bottle after he finally got the cork out. He quickly brought the bottle to his lips and started taking large amounts of the strong liquid into his mouth all at once.

_'Just ignore the idiot.'_ Laura thought to herself. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard a bottle smash. Only to see Nikolai grabbing another bottle with pieces of glass be his feet. '_How does he keep that up without collapsing?'_

"Ah, I remember my first vodka... It was strong tasting for my liking. But I liked it." Natacha said happily reminiscing her childhood. Yeah; she drunk Vodka when she was a child get over it.

Meanwhile Dempsey was singing quietly to himself; using the lyrics from one of those awesome songs they've uncovered during their zombie-slaying-adventure. What was it again? Beauty of destruction or something like that...

"I can see them everywhere they're all around me, they're waiting for me; descending, unrelenting, beauty of ann-"

However he never expected the sound of a loud, annoyed, and slightly pissed German interrupting his singing though.

"DEMPHSEY! VOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

And he fell down on his ass, hard. Heck even the unexpected noise caused Erika and Aiko to flinch slightly. Dempsey quickly gave Richtofen one of his infamous death glares, but the Doctor wasn't fazed by him. It wasn't a secret that the two soldiers hated each others guts, and at times there were a few occasions that they were close to exchanging blows with one another.

"Fuckin' hell, doc! You didn't have to yell for Christ sake!" Dempsey shouted back,

"Vell you should have kept ze noise down!"

Dempsey was fuming, and you could actually see the veins on his head. He threw up his arms, "You know what? Fuck you ass hole! You do whatever you're gonna do, and I'll do mine: Standing guard!"

He quickly turned and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulk as Richtofen glared a hole in his back. Oh how he longed to gut him. He was stupid and violent; but effective when it comes to fighting. He may have little to no respect for the marine but he knew talent when he saw it. And because of this he would often insult Dempsey for no reason. Purely for his own enjoyment; nothing else.

Aiko and Erika stared in bemusement at the scene and were on the verge of laughing their asses off when they saw the pout Dempsey had put on, after he had turned his back on the Nazi. Suddenly the marine had a devious grin as he slowly turned to look over his shoulder at Richtofen.

"Hey, doc."

Richtofen leant against the controls, turning halfway with a vicious snarl on his lips.

"Vhat?" He snapped; his voice dripping with hatred.

Dempsey smirked arrogantly to himself; crossing his arms over his chest as he straightened his back. "When we get home; I'm going to put you through all kinds of hell. Starting with cutting you in two!"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room just dropped. Both Aiko and Erika cringed, a sign for females who knew that a fight involving a lot of fists and feet' was about to break out any moment. Richtofen slowly turned to face the American that he hated so much in life; and gave him the most cold retching glare he had been saving since he took the 'super soldiers' from Der Riese.

"Vas zhat a threat, American?" Richtofen demanded, making the word 'American' sound like an insult.

Uncrossing his arms Dempsey dangerously narrowed his eyes; in an attempt to make himself look intimidating. But Richtofen held his ground and walked up to his face; before pushing his index finger into the marines chest.

"Vas. Zhat. A. Threat?" The Nazi demanded slowly, his tone getting lower with each syllable.

"I don't 'threaten' doc. I promise." Corrected Tank; pushing his own index finger against Richtofen. "Now get back to work. We don't know when they'll be fin-"

Just as he said that the third and final flow of electricity ran through the cables and into the machine that made the portal. Richtofen and Dempsey instantly ran to the control panel and looked at the meter. It was full of power, and all that was left for the Nazi to do was getting it up and working again.

"Ok they got it working again." Dempsey mused with a look satisfaction. It was faster than he thought it would take; maybe it was because Takeo had Natacha with him... And Laura and Nikolai were still together; so they'll have to deal with them before they completely ruin everything.

"Yo, Ricky's lookalike," Erika's brow creased in wrinkles as she frowned, showing her distrustfulness towards the marine. What he did-or rather tried to do-to them was still fresh in her mind. And she'd rather have her butt kept untouched. "Help the doc for a sec while he's trying to get that portal up and running again. I'll be within ears range looking out for the others."

She gladly nodded. Dempsey standing and waiting for the others to get back meant that he won't be near her. And that also meant she won't get groped at all.

"Something is off about this though." He paused and went into a thinking pose. "Something about this whole thing seems odd... And I don't like it when things are odd."

This peeked Richtofen's interest and was quick to voice it. "Vhat do you mean?"

"I mean Eddy, that this whole entire place was attacked by zombies right? And a few chapters ago they suddenly vanished into thin air. I smell a plot hole..."

If Dempsey hadn't had his back turned he would have seen the comical like stares everyone was giving him. Richtofen had his jaw hitting the floor with his eyes budged open. Aiko merely stared at Dempsey's back awkwardly and Erika had an expression of sheer confusion and disbelief.

"And the dam writer had better get his shit together, or I'll be beside him one day giving him a gooood talking too." He laughed quietly and evilly, cracking his knuckles to get his point across. Even if it did make him seem like he lost his mind.

Suddenly he turned and shouted "Richtofen!" making everyone jump at the unexpected noise. "Get the black holey thingy working again time is of the essence here! Erika, Aiko," Two said women flinched nervously at the high pitch the American shouted. "Help Ricky here and make sure he doesn't get interrupted."

The two reluctantly gave the marine a nod and grabbed their weapons, that happened to appear out of thin air... Erika grabbed herself an MP40 while Akio grabbed an AK74u assault rifle. Ok these weren't the weapons that originally had but hey, their not complaining. A assault rifle and submachine gun is better than nothing, right?

* * *

><p>Minutes quickly turned to hours by the time Richtofen had managed to finally power up the portal. And just as it opened Laura, Natasha and Nikolai walked into the room' their eyes lit up at the sight of the acted machine. Laura glanced silently at Natasha who in turned glanced back. Nikolai didn't see their hidden conversation nor did he see Laura aiming her Python at his spine. Natasha unslung her PPsh-41 and took aim at Richtofen who was so busy engrossed in keeping the portal stable he didn't notice.<p>

But the girls made two mistakes: One, they failed to notice that both Takeo and Dempsey were nowhere in sight. And two, Erika and Aiko were missing.

Natasha was the first to notice their absence and opened her mouth to inform Laura, but it was already too late.

"Don't move."

Both Natasha and Laura tensed instantly as they heard the safety of a weapon being taken off. It didn't take a genius to figure out who said that, the gruff American accent was enough to tell them who was behind them both. Nikolai turned the moment he recognised the voice; and was shocked to see the barrel of the Python that Laura held was aimed directly in the middle of his chest.

Richtofen didn't seemed to be surprised at all, something that made Laura slightly suspicious of the Nazi. He seemed calm and collected; as if he _knew_ this was going to happen.

"Oh yeah, we knew you girls would double cross us." Dempsey said in disappointment "That's why those other two aren't in this room right now."

Laura looked halfway over her shoulder and gave Tank the most menacing glare she had; hoping that he would back away slightly. If this was any other person it might have worked, but Dempsey was almost like her. He had an idea of what she would do given the chance. But there was one difference between them, Tank' was a super soldier one of the best. And even if he did lose his memory because of the side effects, he had a number of advantages.

One of them being his strength. It has doubled; giving him the ability to cut off an arm with his Bowie knife like it was paper. Heavy weapons do feel slightly lighter, giving him the edge of running faster while carrying them.

And like before Dempsey is able to talk to others from a long distance away, like mind reading; only their talking instead. Richtofen and Dempsey's mental conversation from earlier is an example of this.

"Dempsey, comrade, what should we do with them?" Nikolai asked as he glared darkly at both Natasha and Laura.

Dempsey sighed nervously. Not knowing how to break the new plan to the drunk without him getting violent. "I already made a promise to Akio and Erika, Nikolai." He paused when he saw the Soviet raise a brow; now he knew he had to think his next words carefully. Otherwise this could turn ugly.

"They are going to... Associate... with us back into the venous... Blood... Vessel...?" If he was alone right now Dempsey would have punched himself in the nose. Venous blood vessel? He should have thought something better than that.

And now everyone was now giving Tank the 'wtf' face. Nikolai was giving Dempsey a suspicious look that pretty much yelled 'insanity!', he manage to follow Dempsey until he reached the venous part. That's where things got confusing for him. Hell even Eddy Richtofen was giving him an odd look because of what he said.

And let's not forget Laura and Natasha either. Their mouths were wide open in both disbelief and disgust at what they heard. Although they thought they understood what Dempsey meant behind all that.

Nikolai decided to speak again although it was rather slowly, "I have no idea what the hell you just said Dempsey. But... err, ok?" But he couldn't stop himself from being sounding weirded out.

Dempsey did a small un-Dempsey like victory dance inside his head; and he even did a little jig that no one seemed to notice.

"Alright... Zhis is just too weird for mien liking. And vhere in ze vorld is Takeo?"

Dempsey looked at Richtofen for a moment and shrugged.

"Don't know Ricky. All I know is that the Jap is somewhere nearby." He replied. He then glanced around for two more people that should have been in the room and frowned. "Ok, where the heck is Aiko and Erika?"

* * *

><p>The said two women were busy sneaking about the complex. Having spending most of their time in the building they knew the place at the back of their hand. And the two are looking for some weapons to arm themselves now that Natasha and Laura are back.<p>

But there was one thing that the two didn't anticipate.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

Both girls froze in mid step and slowly looked over their shoulder to see Takeo Masaki, armed with his AK74u. And said Assault Rifle was aimed directly at their heads. They never expected to run into the calm and patent Takeo of all people. But this time Takeo was not only calm, he was highly suspicious and he was glaring at them.

When the two women didn't answer the calm and wise expression Takeo had on his face quickly turned to one of impatience. And that was enough to shock both Aiko and Erika. Because the Japanese Officer rarely became impatient that fast, and if Akio was to guess, he knew about their plans to leave them here while they get to their world. Hence the quick change.

This was not good.

"You both are too return to the others, or face my wrath!" Takeo snapped, making a sharp gesture with his Assault Rifle. "Now get moving!"

This was not good at all.

* * *

><p>Laura couldn't help but feel slightly disorientated that they <em>knew<em> their plans. And it took a turn for the worst when Takeo came into the room with the portal, with the AK74u aimed at their backs. Now the four were here, in the control room with no weapons. Tank had made sure of that.

"Ok. Now that we are all here I guess the doc can continue with... Whatever scientific thing he can do." Dempsey dumbly announced. It wasn't a secret that Tank wasn't the smartest person in the group. But that doesn't mean he was dull either, he can be smart when he needs to be.

And with the guys heavily armed with their previous weapons – except for Dempsey of course, because his M16 was traded in for the AUG – they looked ready for war. Which brings about the point Tank previously made: The zombies mysteriously vanished; and could be anywhere within the facility. Hence the reason the guys were so heavily armed.

And with the girls plan unfolded by Dempsey who had relayed it to the others, including Richtofen, everyone was highly suspicious that they'll try something again soon.

Dempsey finally broke the silence in the room. "Ok; the zombies have mysteriously went missing a while ago. And even if I think this is some kind of bless- ARGH!"

Everyone jumped out of their skin when Dempsey unexpectedly screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, about that. I thought I saw something scary." The marine breathed out a lame assed excuse. But he was mentally laughing his ass off when he saw the looks on their faces.

Richtofen furiously started yelling in German, and even if Dempsey didn't know what the Nazi was saying, he was definitely sure that Ricky was insulting him. Erika smiled at the words. Because she could understand and speak German; and she thought his ranting was hilarious.

"And I thought we were bad." Natasha whispered to Laura, an amused smile on her lips.

"I know these guys are just as bad as us." Laura agreed returning the smile.

Takeo merely pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief, shaking his head as he muttered a few frustrated words in Japanese. Nikolai burped rather loudly, making the sound echo throughout the room; which caused everyone in the entire room stare at him.

Nikolai crossed his arms over his chest, "What? Everyone belches; I just happen to be better at doing it." He defended himself.

Dempsey sniffed the air around him and coughed, "Yeah, but did you have to do it with you're mouth open! I can smell your alcoholic breath from here." He complained as he covered his nose.

Nikolai raised his head in a 'I am far more superior than you' kind of attitude, "Good!" He boosted.

"Can we prease keep our heads focused at the task at hand?" Takeo strain-fully asked. He did well in keeping calm but even he had limits on the sheer annoyance between the two. But now his patience is at its breaking point.

Dempsey pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Fine, Richtofen get to work on the machine. Nikolai and Takeo stand guard and watch for zombies. There is still a chance that their still around and I ain't gonna take any chances." He ordered.

All three of them nodded and went off to do what they had to do. Richtofen immediately began working on the control panel, trying to get an active yet stable portal that would take them back to their reality. Takeo with his AK47u and Nikolai's AK47 stood guard and carefully scanned the entrances to the room for the zombies. Dempsey had his gaze on the girls who were huddled together and were watching him with cold eyes. Sighing Dempsey decided to confront them on the situation the guys found themselves in. He already said that he would bring them back with them; but he had to be completely sure that they wouldn't try anything stupid once they get to the other side.

"Alright you'd better start talking." The glares he got from them told him that they weren't going to cooperate on the matter. But he wasn't going to give up. "I know that you planned on using that portal thing to get to our reality; and that you wear going to leave us here to fend for ourselves."

The surprised expression on their faces told the battle hardened marine that he had hit the nail, figuratively speaking. He smirked victoriously as he rested his AUG on his shoulder. "And I also know that you've been planning this for some time now. Maybe before we even came here."

Laura narrowed her eyes dangerously, "How did you find out about that? We were careful to never leave any evidence or clues for you to find."

Tank answered the question with four little words, "Simple: Ricky told me." He made himself sound smug as he spoke those words, and revelled at the sight of their shocked and surprised faces. And since there was two Richtofen's in the room, and their one knew about the plan.

So they thought that Erika sold them out and proceeded to coldly glare at the Nazi women, Erika seemed to shrink under their glares and unconsciously moved away from them. Tank was quick to pick up on that and was fast to stop the girls from ganging up on the Nazi woman. Although there were several scenarios going through his head about the whole 'girl on girl' thing, which caused him to mentally smile pervertedly at such things.

"Ok when I meant 'Ricky told me', I didn't mean her. I meant Edward, the 'Richtofen' from our reality. Or my reality... Fuck now I'm getting confused about this whole thing."

The woman both looked at each other and blinked when Dempsey began to rant.

"This whole entire scenario is just plain idiotic! Those fuckin' fans from Fanfiction and Deviantart are making my life fucking miserable! And Treyarch! Oh-ho those guys are fucking pricks for that 'Call of the Dead' thing."

Natasha leaned towards Laura and quietly whispered into her ear, while trying to keep herself from sounding creeped out. "Is it just me or does he seem insane' to you?"

Unfortunately for her, Dempsey some how heard what she said about him.

He turned quickly, the iris of his eyes becoming blood red as he narrowed dangerously at the Russian woman. "Who the fuck you calling insane!" He screamed with his teeth baring. "Just-because-I-am-AWESOME-and-you-are-not-does-not-give-you-the-right-to-say-I'm-insane!" He practically shouted the words out very fast, and because of this none of the girls could figure out what he had said. They did pick up the word 'awesome' though and the word at the end of the sentence as well.

Fortunately a someone had come to put an end to the ranting marine, much to their relief. And by 'putting an end', I mean Takeo suddenly appearing out of thin-air and knocking Dempsey out by smashing the butt of his AK74u against the back of his head. He went down rather easily.

"Stay down American."

Laura opened her mouth to say something; but she quickly closed it again from the look Takeo was giving her. Yeah, he knocked out the marine but he still didn't trust his team-mates counter part. Nor did he trust his own counter-part. Not anymore at least.

"And you four: No Tarking!"

Erika stiffled a laugh and quietly singed out "He said Tarking"

Aiko had a tick on her forehead. And smacked the back of Erika's head with her palm; getting a surprised 'Ah!' out of her.

"Do not insurt my peopre Erika!"

Growling Erika quietly snarled. "Fuck you."

"You are not my type."

Laura, Natasha and Erika had wide eyes and were looking at Aiko incredulously...

Suddenly the whole entire complex echoed with one word. Causing Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen to look around curiously for the point of origin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nazi Zombies: Alternate

Chapter 8

It was meant to be easy from here, opening the portal back to their reality; but now there were some... Complications. Five complications actually, if you count an unconscious marine a fifth complication.

"I see Space Mon-keys..." Dempsey mumbled in a sing-song tune.

And Dempsey was spouting nonsense in his sleep and was getting everyone annoyed.

Even the silent, emotionless and honourable Takeo Masaki was regretting his action of knocking his team-mate out. He wished that he had shot him instead.

"Ok I know zhat you do not trust ze four of us right now, but perhaps ve can come at a...compromise?" Everyone stared at Erika; three of them were for a different reason.

Nikolai's brows narrowed in suspicion; he may be a drunk but he wasn't THAT stupid as he made himself to be. He was experienced, deadly and serious when the situation called for it. And Tank, Takeo and even the insane Edward Richtofen had gained his respect. But these four' their betrayal had caught him by surprise as he had never suspected anything. So whatever trust he had in them before that, shattered.

Takeo was doing what he always did: Silently observing people. In this case those people were the girls. He never said anything, he just stared, patently watching their body and facial expression. And whenever he finds something about them that he deems to be useful, no matter how small it may be, he would lock it away in his memory. And bring it up when the situation calls for it.

Edward, well, no one was sure what he was thinking exactly, he looked like he was about to go off at any minute from the way his face looked. But the expression his body was giving off was telling them otherwise. Basically Richtofen was looking for an excuse to kill something, and since Nikolai and Takeo knew him better than anyone; they guessed his focus was most likely on the girls.

As for Erika's own side, they were silently pleading for her to be quiet. Since they knew that they were just looking for an excuse to get rid of them. Unfortunately, Erika didn't seem to notice nor care.

"And what compromise would that be, eh?" Nikolai half asked, half demanded them.

"Simple." Erika replied innocently, "Tank said zhat ze undead 'vanished' correct?"

The men nodded rather reluctantly none of them seem to where she was getting at. Until a few seconds later.

"You think that the demons wourd return." Takeo stated in a matter-of-fact tone. His brows arched slightly at the revelation.

Nikolai and Richtofen seemed rather alarmed by what Takeo had deduced; if the grip on their guns tightened was of any definition. Takeo was acting like this happened all the time, so he didn't seem to be as surprised as the other two.

Takeo thought that the mysterious disappearance of the undead was rather strange. And no one seemed to notice, it was as if something weird was going on and it was only brought to their attention because Erika brought it up. When Takeo heard Dempsey rambling on; he thought that the marine had lost his mind. Heck, with the way things were at the moment' Takeo was thinking somewhere along that. Only his open mindedness kept him from losing it.

"Ja." Erika said casually; giving the Imperial Officer a slightly crazed smile. "And you need to be prepared to combat zhem once zhey appear."

Nikolai narrowed his eyes at the woman, suspicion written all over his face. "And why exactly should we trust you, hmm? How do we know you won't stab us in the back; like before?" He half questioned' half demanded.

That had gotten a surprised reaction out of both Richtofen and Takeo. As far as they know, Nikolai had never ever asked a question that serious before. And he never slurred!

"Who are you and what have you done to Nikorai?" Takeo wasn't one for sarcasm or witty sayings, but he couldn't help himself.

The Soviet stared at Takeo for a few seconds, "He is fucking you're wife and sent me to take his place instead." He dead-panned, and upon seeing the glare from said Imperial; he added with an innocent tone, "I was joking; I was just trying to piss you off... Did it work?"

Richtofen thought the whole exchange between the two men was just plain hilarious. Nikolai was insulting Takeo; and he was getting away with it. And he was having trouble holding in the laughter that was threatening to come out. It would be uncharacteristic of him to laugh in amusement; and that could not happen.

"Insurt me again Russian, and I wirr hurt you." Takeo deadpanned, making the drunk's left eye twitch in irritation.

"Hey guys not to interrupt or anything, but does Tank look... Well... 'sane' to you?" Laura pointed out with concern. Everyone turned to the unconscious form of the United States marine; and were surprised that he was awake. And he was staring right at them with a murderous glare.

The tension in the room thickened considerably quickly. His eyes scanning the room for a few moments before they finally settled on Takeo.

Takeo didn't know why... But he felt an involuntary chill run down his spine when Tank's glaring eyes settled on him. It unsettled him greatly; and that was saying something.

"Takeo..." Dempsey said suddenly, the tone he spoke seemingly calm but with a hint of malice. "You got five seconds to run." The Imperial blinked in both surprise and confusion. What did he mean by that...?

His eyes widened in fear when he realised what Tank was about to do in about three and a half seconds from now. What happened seconds later was the comical scene of a furious Tank Dempsey chasing a panic-stricken Takeo Masaki with a steel pole. Something that everyone had found hilarious, until he took his attention on them. For an hour and a half' everyone was screaming in horror as they attempted to escape from a very pissed off Tank Dempsey, and some were unfortunate enough to meet the wrath of Dempsey's steel pole.

Although one good thing came out of this: Dempsey was back to his old self again.

* * *

><p>"Alright ass-maggots, listen up!" Dempsey shouted, in a military like fashion, with his left hand he was twirling the steel pole while the other was behind his back.<p>

He turned and glared down towards everyone else, who were funnily enough, covered in large bruises and bandages. The aftermath of the beating Dempsey gave them. The others seemed to shrink when they saw the evil glare that Tank gave them. But Takeo on the other hand was slightly more braver, although he was the one who had gotten the worst out of them all.

"I want that portal up and working ASAP! No. Questions. And. No. Complains! Understand?" He barked at them. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he never gotten a word out of them. And when they saw this they instantly spoke up.

A frightened choirs of 'Yes!' and 'Understood!' came from their lips, making Tank smile victoriously to himself. If he hadn't have had his memory wiped Tank would have remembered being like this to his own group of marines he led during the war, (except for the beating part of course). It's why he earned the nickname "The Tank" from his subordinates. A shame he might never remember...

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, and returned to glaring at them. "Well? What are you fuckers waiting for! Get your asses moving!"

He frowned when only **his** team make a lame attempt at scrambling away from him. The other four just... sat there. Looking like they were too terrified to move. Although with the amount of bandages they had on their bodies; they had the right to be.

But he wasn't going to leave them alone.

"Well?" He asked. They looked up at him; surprise written on their faces. The curves of his lights twitched slightly at the looks; if they thought he was going to leave them be. They thought wrong! "I said: GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

He laughed as he watched them make a painful attempt at running away from him. He was glad to know that they weren't stupid enough to indulge themselves with his infamous temper. It helped a bit that they didn't want to be the victim to meet the end of his pole, again.

"That man is insane!" Laura said faintly as soon she was out of hearing range from Dempsey. "He beat us up - with a pole - and now he DARES to make us work!"

Natasha who painfully held her wrist had to agree, "That man is a demon! He should be shot, like first husband." She all but growled with malice, and with the look her face was sporting – even the insane Richtofen would think twice going up against her. Although, with the bruises on her face it made her look even more frightening.

"Ja, he vounded my hip!" Erika whined, holding said hip' in an attempt to suppress the sharp pain that jolted throughout her body. "I vant his BLOOD!"

Aiko who was the calmest and the least wounded - physically of course – of the group silently nodded in agreement. If there was one thing that the group of girls agreed on, it's avoiding a pissed off Dempsey.

Meanwhile with the guys' Richtofen was working on getting the portal working again. While mumbling words of irritation, "The little respect I have for Demphsey, is getting lower." Richtofen growled.

"Bah! The wounds we sustained from the American's wrath will be gone in about a chapter or two." Nikolai said sagely. Something that Nikolai had never done before. Nor did he realise what he said at the end.

Both Takeo and Richtofen let out an exaggerated sigh; it was only a matter of time before someone else went under what they've deemed "Tank's curse" Heck Takeo was so sure that everything was slightly different that the normal rules weren't normal.

Wait, where had that come from?

"I must be rosing my mind if I am thinking rike that." Takeo sighed in dismay.

"About vhat?" Apparently Richtofen had overheard him.

"That I am thinking that there is such a thing as 'The Fourth Wall' that Dempsey carrs it."

Richtofen stopped and went into a thinking pose, as he thought back when they arrived in this alternate reality, he realised that Tank wasn't being himself. Hell the beating he gave everyone proved that something was wrong; it was Takeo who knocked him out. So Tank supposedly should have taken out his anger on him.

...Then again... Tank's always in a bad mood; the frown-smile that he had on his face held a lot of pain. And anger. And a lot of devious thoughts that involved many different ways to violently kill a zombie.

"Hurry up! My hands are getting bored here!" Dempsey bellowed. "And their wanting some beating action!"

Everyone jumped and began working twice as hard than they normally would. They really don't want to face off against a highly pissed off marine; armed with a steel pole.

A few minutes later Tank was busy leaning against a wall in a badass style, his arms crossed over his chest, with the pole in between. His legs were crossed too, with one foot tapping impatiently against the floor while he looked at the ceiling with a bored expression. His shoulder jumped a few times as Tank chuckled quietly to himself. He was timing them, not for when they manage to get the portal working again; but for when they've realised that they have gun on their possession. While he only had a pole.

This had to be the funniest and the most stupid thing he had ever done. Still, it felt good and too him that is what counts.

"DEMPHSEY!"

Tank's knees buckled, and he fell on the ground face first. His face twisted into a grimace; there was only one person he knew that would shout like that.

"What is it Richtofen?" Tank shouted while he pushed himself to his feet.

And so Tank waited for a response. But he was met with awkward silence; still this was Richtofen since when is the mad doctor actually quiet...? Actually don't answer that.

"I think ze portal is verking." He blinked, good news for once?

"Really? Its about fricking time!" Tank shouted, with a large uncharacteristic grin plastered on his face. The grin was quickly replaced with a scowl the moment Tank had caught it. Thank god no one was around to see that. That would have been a major blow to his ego.

With that Dempsey entered the transportation room, or what he dubbed "The swirly room" with the pole twirling in his hands. He looked at his bandaged comrades, before looking up at the portal. It was there, but barely.

"I thought you said you got it working?" Dempsey growled out.

"I said I 'think' I got it verking." Richtofen scoffed, keeping his gaze on the highly advanced machine in front of him.

Tank blinked, "Oh right, yeah, I totally forgot about that."

Richtofen muttered some words to himself; but it was so barely audible that Dempsey had trouble understanding what he was saying. But he did understand one thing: It was in German. And most likely directed at him.

"Bah, in Mother Russia to make machines work; all you needed to do was press one button!" Nikolai complained in his own unique way. Kicking an imaginary stone Nikolai grimaced and rubbed his calf; completely forgetting that his entire body was in agony. "Ouch..."

Takeo scoffed at Nikolai's antics while his face held an impassive expression. But if you looked closely at his eyes, you could see the faint hint of humour in them. Takeo finding something humorous was a rare sight for anyone who knew him, merely because the Asian was all serious and less comedic. But he would often take the mickey out of all the bad things that happens to his Russian companion. Or as he would personally call it, "Witty comments" or something along those lines.

The girls, covered in bruises and bandages were limping their way to Tank's group. They glanced at each other, a hidden conversation in their eyes.

"We're coming with you." Laura eye seemed to say.

A menacing glare from Nikolai, "No you are not!" He growled mentally.

A piercing glare came from Erika, "Vould you vant to risk the angry American baring down on you, Nikolai?" She responded with a sly smile.

"...Ah, fuck you!"

Dempsey never noticed the silent conversation going on, because his eyes were focusing on the portal instead. Shame that it wasn't a Teleporter; or MDT as Richtofen calls it. It would have made things slightly more...interesting.

A cry of joy from Richtofen interrupted his thoughts; followed by the portal activating in all it's black swirling glory. "Ah-ha ha ha ha! I got it! Ze doctor is victorious!" Shouted Richtofen as he proudly punched the air.

"Yay... Lucky you..." Laura mumbled out with less enthusiasm. Now that they had the portal working, there was nothing stopping them from leaving them behind.

"What're you talking about?" Tank asked. Laura gave him a confused look, her brows arched and her head tilted slightly. Seeing this Dempsey explained to her, "You ain't staying here. That is out of the question, this world, your world is a lost cause."

She blinked and gave him a questioning look, Tank sighed this was far too troublesome for him...

"You're coming with us." He stated in a tone that held no arguments.

He turned and left a gob-smacked Laura to herself as she watched Dempsey walking away. He was allowing them to go with them. He wasn't going to leave them behind. He was allowing them to go to their reality! It almost seemed believable; hell it might BE believable, the fact remained: He was letting them come.

She smiled sincerely to herself; the girls had to know about this!

Nikolai and Takeo kept their eyes focusing on the black swirling portal. The two of them standing completely still as if they were in a trance. The drunk Soviet, heavily wasted as he was; was able to stand still like a sober person would. For a normal person, that would be next to impossible; but Nikolai was no ordinary man. Heck, he was technically a super soldier when Richtofen was finished experimenting on him when he was still in Der Riese.

Add the fact that he was immune to their bites and scratches, along with Richtofen, Takeo and Dempsey... You get the idea.

Nikolai burped, making Takeo jump in surprise and mutter some words to himself. "Sooooo... Why are we not going through black circle like last time?" He asked, turning his head to Richtofen.

"Because my Cossack-friend, Dempsey must be here. And I must be here to make sure this portal does not collapse vhile you are within, understand?" Richtofen asked.

"Da... I think..."

The three glanced at Tank when he spoke to them, "You guys do know that the girls are coming with us... Right?" He asked, giving them all dangerous glares; like he is daring them to speak against him. And with the pole in his hands, twirling all the while, they were wary of making him angry again.

Seeing the frightened looks in their eyes, and knowing that they were not going to speak out against his decision; Dempsey snorted and gave an interested glance at the portal. "So back to where we were huh?" He mused. Turning he barked, "Where's it lead too doc?"

"It should bring us back to 'The Theatre Of The Damned', Demphsey."

"Good. I'm getting sick of this place."

Tank looked halfway from his shoulder to see the women coming into the room. Strangely none of them had any bandages wrapped on their bodies, nor did they have any bruises. Tank figured it was something medical related in this reality; and shuddered at what Richtofen would do once he finds out.

"Probably cause them immense pain until they give up or something..." He shuddered at the thought. He coughed and looked at everyone with authority; and they gave him their full attention.

"Alright everyone this is it. Once we go through that portal there is no turning back. And since the zombies are still gone – which is good enough for me – we can have a breather once we get to the other side." He paused-taking a deep breath before continuing. "Richtofen, you stay here and make sure the portal is stable while everyone else goes through. The rest: Go in alone, or in pairs. Whatever floats you're boat."

Everyone gave a nod in agreement; and as he said they all went through the portal as a pair' or by their own. Until Laura, Dempsey and Richtofen were left.

"Well..." Laura began, getting Dempsey to look at her. "I would say I'd miss this place. But I'd be lying if I did. I wonder what your reality is like... And if it's different?"

"Hey. Our reality is similar to this. Only ours isn't this bad." Tank gave her a reassuring grin and a thumbs up. "Go on, I'll catch up."

Grinning Laura nodded, "Ok..." Inhaling Laura blinked before walking through the portal. Her entire body left like it was floating, as if there wasn't any gravity holding her down. This lasted for a few seconds however before her feet touched the ground. She looked around to see the others, including her own team sitting down on crates and broken seats that were lying around.

She smiled as her eyes took in her new surroundings. She was relieved that she wasn't in that place. But she couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that she had left her home behind. Everyone she knew died, yes but it was still home. Still, at least she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>Richtofen stood beside Dempsey as the two prepared themselves to run into the portal. Richtofen deduced that the portal would be stable for a few minutes after they enter it. But he couldn't help but shake off the feeling that Tank was planning to hurt him in the most ridiculous way imaginable.<p>

"Just so we're clear doc; if I ever find myself trapped in a closet that are completely full of zombies. I'm going to hurt you. Bad."

Richtofen looked at Dempsey as if he grew a second head, "Ha! As if zhat vill ever happen!"

Famous last words.


	9. Chapter 9

_For those who wanted another chapter, here you are. Now while I wouldn't normally bother making a chapter for a story that is already finished; I decided to go on a limb and post the first chapter from my "Nazi Zombies: Alternate - Side Stories" to this series, as a... prelude... or something. (Is that what a chapter is called after 'the main story is finished? I should research it just to make sure.) _

_So, in case you all out there don't know if "Nazi Zombies: Alternate - Side Stories" has a plot or not, it doesn't. These are all just a bunch of one shots that have little to do with anything related to the Nazi Zombies storyline. Mostly it's there just to take the piss out of things that I find annoying or what I think is funny._

_...Anyway, that's enough out of me 'cos I'm sure you all want to read this; so..._

_**Spyash2 OUT!**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nazi Zombies: Alternate<p>

Side stories: The Closet

It seemed like a nice peaceful day for everyone in the Theatre, Akio was off god-knows-where with everyone else. Somehow she managed to convince both Takeo and Nikolai to guide her and the others around, while Dempsey and Richtofen were in the dressing room. Being mid-day and bored out of his mind Richtofen decided to do what he does best: Annoying the hell out of Tank Dempsey. And tricked him by getting him inside a closet and locking him inside', normally he would have thought doing such a thing would be childish, but there wasn't any of his 'children' around so he did the next best thing.

And now said Nazi was standing in front of the now barricaded and locked closet door, with a triumphant grin on his face. And Dempsey was pounding furiously against the wooden door, his insults and the raging tone he shouted in was muffled greatly by the door.

"I swear to god Richtofen that if you don't open this fucking door, I will shove my Bowie knife so far up your rotten and pale ass that you won't be sitting or shitting for months!" Tank threatened. Saying that Tank is angry was one way of putting it. But the truth was; Tank was somewhere between being borderline furious – too going on a killing spree.

Richtofen however was not concerned, as he was not the one trapped. "Ha remember vhat you said Dempsey?" He sneered, full knowing that Tank couldn't see him; but felt like doing it anyway. "Zhat if you vere locked in a closet zhat you vould 'hurt me. Bad'?"

The pounding abruptly stopped. An awkward silence and a second later Richtofen raised a curious brow. Had Tank given up? Or was he just resting his hands, either way that door had a single plank of wood covering it, there was no way he was getting out of there soon. But Tank being this quiet was a call for concern; the Doc knew that Dempsey was a loud mouth. So why did he stop?

Curious to find out why Richtofen walked to the door and pressed his ear against the wood.. The moment he did that however he jumped back, letting out a womanly squeal of horror as a suddenly fist busted through the wood. Sending splinters everywhere. Richtofen clutched his chest as he breathed heavily; that little stunt Dempsey pulled nearly gave him a heart attack. Still sent a surprised glance towards the door, only to see a dust covered boot breaking the door in half.

Pushing the handle side of the door to the ground Dempsey growled and gave Richtofen the most bat-shitting - I'm going to fucking end you - glare he had and took off running as if his life depended on it.

"Just you wait Richtofen! When this is over I'm so going to kick you're ass!" Tank yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

Richtofen watched his retreating form with a look of disbelief, not believing what he had seen with his own eyes. He blinked and scratched the side of his face in confusion. "Vhat did he mean by: Vhen zhis is ov-" He paused mid-sentence after his eyes laid on the broken door of the closet that Dempsey was trapped in.

There was a horde of zombified Nazi's piling out of the tiny room, and seeing the huge amount of them before his very eyes – coming out of a closet of all things – defied the laws of physics... Was that even right?

So seeing this, and knowing that they were hungry for living flesh, the logical thing Richtofen would have done is throwing a grenade and jumping in the remains. Since he wasn't right in the head he was still smart. But at the moment his brain wasn't working; the normal blood lust that he'd feel when the zombies attacked was not there.

So Richtofen did the only thing that a normal person would do – He screamed like a little girl and ran away. Something that was so unRichtofen like.

Then he had recalled something Dempsey said to him when they got back to their reality, with Laura and the girls.

_"Just so we're clear doc; if I ever find myself trapped in a closet that is completely full of zombies. I'm going to hurt you. Bad."_Dempsey's voice echoed in Richtofen's head.

Richtofen knew from that moment that he was completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
